


Âmes perdues

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Après une douloureuse rupture, Heath décide de prendre quelques jours de vacances chez son neveu Toshiya afin de prendre le temps de se reconstruire. Rapidement, une mystérieuse légende et un cimetière abandonné attire son attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Son téléphone portable vibra. Heath le prit et observa un court instant le nom qui s’était affiché sur l’écran. C’était encore lui. Un court soupir traversa les lèvres du brun qui le rangea dans le sac en bandoulière qu’il avait posé sur le siège à côté du sien. Heath reporta ensuite son attention sur le paysage. Le soleil se levait à l’horizon. Le spectacle était magnifique et il aurait pu le trouver romantique s’il n’avait pas le cœur brisé. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Yutaka lui avait fait bien trop de mal et s’il prenait la peine de quitter Tokyo, s’il mettait autant de distance entre eux, ce n’était pas pour ensuite penser à lui ou encore répondre à ses appels. Heath avait le cœur brisé mais il était également en colère. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se disputaient mais ça avait été la fois de trop. Yutaka n’avait jamais voulu le prendre au sérieux lorsqu’il l’avait mainte fois menacé de partir et Heath l’avait finalement fait. D’ailleurs, il n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Non seulement il avait quitté leur appartement mais il avait également sauté dans le premier train après avoir au préalable confié à son avocat et ami Imai, le soin de régler les détails. Et Heath n’avait pas seulement l’intention de rompre avec Yutaka, il comptait vendre ses parts de la société qu’ils avaient montée ensemble et puis il y avait également leur appartement… Mais Imai s’occuperait de tout. Heath lui faisait confiance et comptait sur lui pour l’aider à ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ce type.

Son téléphone continua de vibrer. Heath pouvait le sentir chaque fois qu’il posait la main sur son sac. Yutaka était du genre têtu mais Heath n’avait plus la patience d’écouter ses salades. Dix ans qu’il lui sortait le même baratin mais cette fois-ci c’était fini pour de bon. Heath songea à éteindre son téléphone mais il avait peur de manquer un appel de Toshiya. De temps en temps, il vérifiait quand même la liste de ses appels manqués mais ils étaient tous de Yutaka, donc sans intérêt, du moins c’était ce qu’il se répétait sans vraiment y croire. Après tout, il l’aimait encore même s’il était furieux contre lui et qu’il avait décidé de rompre. Non entre Yutaka et lui, plus rien ne serait possible. C’était devenu trop compliqué et il souffrait trop à cause de ce salopard. Et il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour le qualifier. C’était aussi pour ça qu’Heath prenait ses distances. Il savait qu’en restant à la capitale, il risquait de retomber dans les filets de ce séducteur et il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Après dix ans avec cet homme, il estimait mériter mieux et voulait simplement tourner la page même s’il savait que ça ne serait pas facile.

 

Le train arriva en gare sur les coups de 9h. Heath n’avait pratiquement pas fermé l’œil de la nuit et il était un peu fatigué lorsqu’il descendit sur le quai avec son sac en bandoulière et sa valise. Avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de balayer les alentours du regard, une voix s’écria :

\- Oncle Heath !

Heath se retourna et reconnut Toshiya qui avançait rapidement vers lui tout en ouvrant les bras pour le serrer dans ses bras. Heath répondit à l’étreinte de son neveu avant de reporter son attention sur le timide jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Je te présente Shinya, mon ami, déclara Toshiya.

\- Enchanté Shinya, Toshiya m’a beaucoup parlé de toi et je suis content d’enfin faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi aussi, répondit un peu timidement le blond. Toshiya n’arrête pas de parler de vous et j’avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

Shinya acquiesça timidement et Heath le trouva adorable. Il semblait fait pour Toshiya et l’espace d’un instant Heath put oublier sa peine.

\- J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, reprit Heath alors que Toshiya prenait sa valise.

\- Tu plaisantes ! S’exclama son neveu. Depuis le temps que j’attends que tu viennes nous rendre visite ! Et j’espère que tu resteras un bout de temps chez nous.

\- Vous verrez… enfin je veux dire, tu verras la maison est très grande, ajouta Shinya.

\- En tout cas, ça va te changer de Tokyo ! S’exclama Toshiya alors qu’ils arrivaient à la voiture.

Heath se contenta d’esquisser un léger sourire alors qu’il montait à l’arrière de l’auto. Toshiya rangea la valise dans le coffre puis s’installa sur le siège passager, laissant le soin à sa tendre moitié de les conduire jusqu’à la maison. La bonne humeur de Toshiya chassa pour un temps la mélancolie de Heath. Ce dernier ne regrettait pas d’avoir quitté Tokyo pour rejoindre ce petit village de pêcheur situé au milieu de nulle part. Ici, ils étaient loin de tout. Ici la vie semblait différente. Ici Yutaka ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 

Shinya gara la voiture dans l’allée en terre, devant une grande maison à étage de style européen. La battisse semblait ancienne mais Toshiya avait su habillement la retaper. Shinya et lui l’avaient entièrement rénové pour en faire une maison d’hôte. Pendant l’été, l’établissement marchait à plein régime et le couple ne savait parfois pas où donner de la tête. Le petit village n’était pourtant pas une destination très touristique mais le couple avait su vanter les charmes de leurs chambres et de la région grâce à leur site internet. Le bouche à oreille marchant également très bien, ils gagnaient de quoi vivre sans avoir à s’inquiéter pour l’avenir. Et puis Toshiya avait également une boutique en ligne. Il y vendait ses créations qui allaient des bijoux fantaisies aux vêtements et autres accessoires. C’était Heath qui s’était personnellement occupé de la création de leurs pages internet. C’était son métier même s’il songeait sérieusement à en changer. En effet, il voulait effacer de sa vie tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler de près ou de loin Yutaka et venir ici n’était qu’une première étape dans ce long processus.

Alors que Toshiya montait sa valise à l’étage, Shinya l’entraina jusqu’à la salle à manger et alors que Heath s’installait à table, le blond disparut dans la cuisine quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un plateau bien garnie.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça ! S’exclama Heath.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Toshiya a un appétit d’ogre et il finira. Prends des forces, le voyage a dû être éprouvant.

\- Et pas que le voyage, répondit Heath en esquissant un triste sourire.

Shinya acquiesça avant de tirer une chaise et de s’installer en face de lui avec une tasse de thé.

\- On vient de se rencontrer, commença timidement le blond. Mais Toshiya m’a tellement parlé de toi et tu as tellement fait pour nous avec ces pages web… Si tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu’un, n’hésite pas.

\- Merci Shinya, répondit le plus vieux en lui adressant un sourire amical. C’est encore trop douloureux mais je le ferais.

Le plus jeune acquiesça avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Toshiya arriva à cet instant avec un mug de café et s’installa à table. Il avait déjà faim et Shinya se contenta de lever les yeux aux plafonds. Toshiya avait un appétit d’ogre depuis qu’il avait commencé la musculation, d’un autre côté le blond devait avouer que le nouveau physique de son amant lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- J’imagine que tu vas te reposer aujourd’hui ? Demanda Toshiya tout en avalant une tranche de jambon.

\- J’avoue que je suis exténué, répondit Heath. Je crois bien que ce ne sont pas des poches que j’ai sous les yeux mais des valises !

\- Alors repose-toi bien car j’ai vu le programme qu’il t’a préparé, rétorqua Shinya.

\- Dois-je avoir peur ? S’inquiéta Heath.

\- Mon dieu… si tu savais, répondit le blond sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour repartir ? rétorqua Heath en retenant un petit rire.

\- Il n’y aura pas d’autre train avant demain soir, précisa Shinya.

\- Non mais vous savez que je vous entends ? Intervint Toshiya.

Heath et Shinya éclatèrent de rire alors que Toshiya boudait pour la forme. Il était d’ailleurs content de voir son oncle plus détendu. Il savait qu’il avait vécu des moments douloureux à Tokyo et l’entendre rire le soulageait un peu. Peut-être qu’ici avec eux, Heath arriverait à oublier Yutaka et à tourner la page. Toshiya ne pouvait que l’espérer.

 

Dès qu’il eut terminé de manger, Heath voulut aider Shinya à débarrasser mais le blond le lui interdit et lui conseilla d’aller plutôt se reposer mais de surtout faire comme chez lui. Heath acquiesça et suivit Toshiya qui le guida dans la maison jusqu’à sa chambre au premier étage. Son neveu avait posé sa valise près du lit. La chambre était quant à elle très belle et Heath s’y sentait déjà comme chez lui. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre, l’ouvrit et y passa la tête pour observer le paysage.

\- Merci Toshiya, dit-il en se retournant vers son neveu qui était appuyé contre le chambranle.

\- C’est normal. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

Heath marcha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. C’était lui qui s’était occupé de Toshiya lorsque ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Toshiya était le fils de sa sœur aînée, sa seule famille. Heath n’avait que vingt-trois ans lorsque son neveu était venu vivre chez lui. Toshiya en avait huit à l’époque. Plus qu’un oncle, Heath avait été une sorte de père de substitution pour lui et lorsqu’il l’avait appelé pour lui demander s’il pouvait passer quelques jours chez lui, Toshiya s’était senti tellement heureux ! Bien qu’il aurait aimé que la visite de son oncle se fasse dans d’autres circonstances.

\- Ce salopard a quand même de la chance d’être à Tokyo, sinon je crois que je l’aurais tué, grommela Toshiya.

Heath resserra son étreinte sur lui tout en souriant légèrement. Toshiya avait bien grandi et n’était plus cet enfant pleurnicheur qui était venu vivre chez lui à la mort de ses parents. Il était un homme à présent et lorsque Heath le regardait, il ressentait une certaine fierté. Toshiya était sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie.

\- Ne pense plus à ça, répondit Heath en se détachant de lui. Pense plutôt à tout ce que tu dois me montrer ici.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus jeune qui souhaita un bon repos à son oncle avant de rejoindre son amant au rez-de-chaussée. Heath écouta les pas de Toshiya dans l’escalier avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de repos.

 

Heath dormit toute la journée d’un sommeil sans rêve et lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit dehors. Le brun s’étira et se leva pour s’habiller. En quittant sa chambre, il tendit l’oreille mais n’entendit aucun bruit. Tout était sombre. Toshiya et Shinya devaient sans doute dormir. Heath trouva un mot collé sur la porte de sa chambre. C’était Shinya qui lui disait de faire comme chez lui et de ne pas hésiter à se servir s’il avait faim. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Shinya était un amour. Toshiya n’aurait pu trouver meilleur compagnon.

 

Sans faire de bruit, Heath descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait soif et se dirigea un peu à l’aveugle jusqu’à la cuisine pour y boire deux verres d’eau. Après avoir dormi toute la journée, Heath n’avait plus sommeil. Il n’était pas loin de minuit et le brun ressentait le besoin de prendre l’air. Il dénicha un bloc note ainsi qu’un stylo dans un tiroir de la cuisine et écrivit un mot à l’attention de Toshiya et Shinya. Après tout, il n’avait pas envie de les inquiéter si l’un d’eux se levait en pleine nuit et ne le trouvait nulle part.

 

Heath enfila une veste ainsi que ses bottes, rangea son téléphone portable dans une poche de son pantalon en cuir et sortit dans le jardin. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’aller bien loin. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux et avait trop peur de se perdre. Dehors, la lune était pleine et Heath la contempla un instant avant de marcher vers un banc en pierre qu’il avait repéré depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre ce matin. Le brun s’y assit et écouta les bruits de la nuit. Ils n’avaient rien à voir avec ceux de la capitale. Ici pas de bruit de voiture ou de passant rentrant d’une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Ici, il n’y avait que les bruits de la nature. C’était reposant et Heath sentait qu’il pourrait s’y faire. Après tout, c’était ici que vivait Toshiya et maintenant qu’il n’était plus avec Yutaka, plus rien ne le retenait à la capitale, pas même son entreprise puisqu’il avait l’intention de revendre ses parts.

Son téléphone vibra et Heath ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Il n’avait pas besoin de le sortir pour savoir que c’était encore lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre que tout était fini ? Jamais il ne reviendrait avec lui, jamais… Mais Yutaka était un homme obstiné et Heath savait qu’il continuerait de l’appeler tant qu’il ne décrocherait pas. Heath savait que s’il voulait la paix, il devait lui répondre même s’il n’en avait pas envie. Après avoir longtemps hésité, Heath sortit son téléphone portable et décrocha :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Merci d’avoir enfin décroché. Heath j’étais mort d’inquiétude !

\- Vraiment ? Répondit-il d’un ton ironique.

\- Heath s’il te plait revient à la maison, il faut qu’on discute calmement.

\- Mais on s’est déjà tout dit et puis il n’y a plus de maison qui tienne. Imai ne t’a pas appelé ?

Yukata ne répondit pas immédiatement et ce blanc agaça un peu Heath.

\- Si, répondit enfin Yukata. Il m’a dit que tu voulais tout vendre et que bien sûr j’étais prioritaire pour les parts de l’entreprise.

\- Et bien voilà.

\- Heath, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Pas après toutes ces années !

\- Et bien tu aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

\- Heath…

\- Ne m’appelle plus U-Ta !

Heath raccrocha furieusement et éteignit son téléphone portable afin d’être certain de ne plus être tenté de lui répondre. Il le rangea ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon, se leva et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Parler avec Yutaka lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu’il ne l’aurait cru. D’ailleurs, il était content de ne plus être à Tokyo, il était ainsi sûr de ne pas faire de bêtise. Amoureux comme il l’était, il serait bien capable de gober une fois de plus ses salades et de retomber dans ses bras.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Heath s’éloigna de la maison et arriva jusqu’à une vieille clôture couverte de ronce. Le brun la regarda sans vraiment la voir, ses pensées étant trop occupées par ce salopard qui avait piétiné son cœur et qui l’avait une fois de plus trahi. Et ce n’était pas la première fois que Yutaka commettait un impair. Toute leur histoire n’avait été faite que de ça. Heath lui avait toujours pardonné ses écarts de conduite mais cette fois-ci ça avait été la goute d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n’en pouvait plus du comportement de Yutaka et avait besoin de s’éloigner de lui. Il avait besoin de tourner la page et peut-être pourrait-il refaire sa vie ici ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Heath lorsqu’il pensa à Toshiya. Il tourna d’ailleurs la tête vers la maison de son neveu. Toshiya était tombé sur quelqu’un de bien. Alors peut-être que lui aussi aurait la chance de rencontrer un homme aussi gentil que Shinya ? Peut-être mais pas tout de suite. Heath se sentait incapable d’en aimer un autre. Son cœur était en miette et il devait d’abord s’enlever Yutaka de la tête.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et alors s’apprêtait à regagner la maison quelque chose attira son attention. Heath se retourna vers la barrière et scruta l’obscurité tout en tendant l’oreille. Il avait l’impression d’entendre de la musique, comme si quelqu’un jouait du violon en pleine nuit. Le son était lointain et résonnait un peu en échos et Heath eu du mal à savoir de quelle direction il venait mais pour ce qu’il pouvait en entendre, c’était très beau. Non le mot était trop faible. C’était tout simplement magnifique mais c’était également très triste. L’air joué ressemblait à une longue plainte qui lui donna des frissons. Heath l’écouta sans bouger et ferma même les yeux pour mieux l’entendre. Cette mélodie était triste et en même temps elle lui faisait du bien, comme si elle avait le pouvoir s’apaiser son cœur meurtrie.

Le brun s’assit lentement dans l’herbe et l’écouta tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux violoniste tourmenté. Et il fallait l’être pour jouer un air si triste à cette heure de la nuit. Triste, envoutant et en même temps tellement apaisant. Heath l’écouta jusqu’à l’aube et ne se leva que lorsque la musique disparut en même temps que la nuit. Le brun se sentait beaucoup mieux et c’est d’un pas léger qu’il regagna la maison de son neveu. Toshiya et Shinya dormaient encore. Heath récupéra le mot qu’il leur avait laissé puis remonta se coucher. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres et ce n’était plus à Yutaka qu’il pensait mais à ce mystérieux musicien qui avait soulagé son cœur sans même le savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Heath descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin. Shinya et Toshiya étaient déjà dans la salle à manger et Heath constata qu’effectivement son neveu était un véritable ogre lorsqu’il se trouvait assis à une table.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Shinya en lui servant du café.

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux merci, répondit Heath en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Je l’espère car je nous ai préparé un de ces programmes ! S’exclama Toshiya.

\- Mon dieu, soupira Shinya, tu devrais peut-être remonter te coucher Heath.

\- Je crois aussi, répondit le plus âgé en retenant un petit rire.

\- Mais non ! Ne t’en fais pas pour ton premier jour, on va juste faire le tour du village, rétorqua Toshiya.

\- Bon alors ça va, répondit son oncle.

Les trois hommes finirent de déjeuner puis Shinya débarrassa pendant que Toshiya aidé de Heath, chargeaient le coffre de sa voiture avec toutes sortes de boites. Il s’agissait des dernières commandes de ses clients que Toshiya devait poster au village. Shinya lui donna également une liste de course à faire et après un dernier baiser, son compagnon prit le volant. Heath était déjà installé sur le siège passager et les deux hommes saluèrent le blond avant de s’en aller.

 

 

Kawakura était une petite bourgade paisible où il y faisait bon vivre. Le village et ses alentours comptaient à peine trois cent habitants. Tout le monde se connaissait ici et Toshiya avouait volontiers que leur arrivée avait fait grand bruit. Au début les gens les avaient observés avec curiosité et méfiance. Ils étaient en effet le premier couple gay du village. Mais petit à petit, avec du temps et de la patience les villageois s’étaient habitués à eux et les avaient accepté surtout depuis que leur maison d’hôte marchait bien. D’ailleurs en été, tout le village profitait de ce petit tourisme qu’avaient créé Shinya et Toshiya. Grâce à eux, la petite communauté n’avait fait que se renforcer et au lieu de leur apporter des ennuies, ces deux étrangers aux mœurs bien particuliers avaient ramené un peu de vie ici.

Le village était composé d’une petite marina d’où partaient les bateaux de pêche, d’un petit marché, d’une gare minuscule, d’une épicerie, d’un bureau de poste et d’un bureau de police. Le plus gros des maisons étaient concentrées ici mais Toshiya expliqua à Heath que Shinya et lui travaillaient beaucoup avec les fermiers de la région. Certains louaient des chevaux à leurs clients, d’autres leurs faisaient visiter leurs différentes exploitations. Contrairement aux idées reçues, il y avait quantité de chose à faire à la campagne et la vie ici était bien différente de celle en ville et surtout à Tokyo.

Heath se sentait déjà bien au milieu de cette petite communauté. Il n’était arrivé que la veille et était déjà l’objet de toutes les attentions. Il fallait dire que Toshiya avait parlé de lui à tout le monde et Heath avait l’impression que les gens le connaissaient déjà. Chaque fois qu’ils croisaient quelqu’un, Toshiya s’arrêtait pour lui dire bonjour et lui présenter son oncle. Heath constata qu’effectivement tout le monde se connaissait ici et qu’il était bien loin de l’ambiance glaciale et stressante de la capitale. Ici les gens prenaient le temps de vivre, de se saluer, de discuter... Le temps semblait s’écouler différemment et Heath avait l’impression qu’ici il pourrait refaire sa vie.

           

Les deux hommes furent de retour sur les coups de midi. Shinya avait déjà préparé le déjeuner et Heath constata que le compagnon de son neveu était un véritable cordon bleu. Shinya ne s’occupait pas seulement de la cuisine, il entretenait également leur jardin potager et faisait pousser des orchidées sous une serre. C’était principalement lui qui entretenait leur maison d’hôtes alors que Toshiya s’occupaient plutôt des clients, les transportant d’un point à un autre, leur faisant visiter la région et découvrir ses secrets. Le couple semblait vraiment bien s’entendre et être fait l’un pour l’autre. Ils étaient d’ailleurs ensemble depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Ils s’étaient rencontrés par hasard et Heath ne connaissait pas tous les détails mais il savait qu’entre eux, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Ils s’étaient immédiatement aimés et n’avaient pas perdu de temps pour se mettre en ménage. Heath se souvenait qu’à l’époque il avait été un peu inquiet, Toshiya était un séducteur et avait vécu beaucoup de liaison avec les deux sexes d’ailleurs et Heath n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se poserait définitivement un jour surtout avec un homme. Mais à présent qu’il connaissait Shinya, il comprenait pourquoi.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu as prévu pour ton oncle cet après-midi ? Demanda Shinya lorsqu’ils furent tous à table.

\- Oncle Heath, j’espère que tu as de bonnes chaussures de marche car on va faire une longue balade autour de la maison ! S’exclama joyeusement Toshiya.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai des kilomètres de métro dans les jambes ! répondit le plus âgé.

\- Mais là, tu verras que c’est bien plus beau que le métro de Tokyo, plaisanta Toshiya. Et puis surtout ça sent meilleur !

 

Shinya cuisinait comme un chef, il avait d’ailleurs à la base une formation de cuisinier. Il avait un temps travaillé avec un grand chef étoilé à la capitale mais le stresse des grandes tables n’était pas fait pour lui. Ici, il pouvait prendre son temps et travailler avec des produits frais et variés, ce qui était très apprécié par leurs clients. D’ailleurs, les gens ne venaient pas seulement dormir ici, certains voyageurs qui avaient entendu parler de ses talents s’arrêtaient même pour manger à leur table d’hôte toute l’année.

Heath n’avait jamais aussi bien mangé. Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjeuné dans un trois étoiles, et son compliment fit légèrement rougir Shinya. Pour l’aider à digérer, Toshiya lui proposa de commencer leur balade immédiatement. Après avoir récupéré une bouteille d’eau chacun, les deux hommes quittèrent la maison d’hôte à pieds, empruntant le chemin en terre jusqu’à une route à peine goudronnée.

\- Tu l’as sans doute remarqué, nous n’avons pas de voisin à moins d’un kilomètre ! Commença Toshiya alors qu’il prenait la direction de l’Est, marchant le long de la route sur le bas côté en terre couvert d’herbe et de fleurs sauvages. J’avoue qu’au début ça m’a fait un peu bizarre, mais on s’habitue vite tu verras.

\- Pourtant la nuit dernière je suis sorti faire un tour dans le jardin. J’avais besoin de prendre l’air et j’ai entendu quelqu’un jouer du violon…

Toshiya tourna lentement la tête vers Heath comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il était en train de lui raconter. Un voisin ? Qui joue du violon la nuit ? C’était impossible…

\- J’imagine que la nuit, le moindre bruit résonne sur des kilomètres, reprit le plus âgé en esquissant un sourire énigmatique.

\- C’est bizarre quand même, murmura Toshiya. Notre voisin le plus proche est une vieille femme qui vit seule et qui a de l’arthrite. Je l’imagine mal jouer du violon. Shinya va la voir plusieurs fois par semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui offrir des pots de confiture maison qu’il fabrique. Après comme tu l’as dit, les sons ici se propagent très loin ! Mais on se renseignera. Peut-être que ça sera l’occasion pour toi de faire une belle rencontre, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Heath retint un sourire. Il n’avait pas vraiment la tête à ça et la probabilité que le violoniste en question soit un homme séduisant qui plus est gay, devait être proche de zéro. Mais Heath nota dans un coin de sa tête que Toshiya avait dans l’idée de le recaser très vite. Heath n’était pas certain d’en avoir envie. Pas après l’expérience douloureuse qu’il avait vécu avec Yutaka.

 

Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher le long de la route passant parfois devant des portails en fer forgé rouillé par le temps d’anciennes propriétés aujourd’hui abandonnées. Autrefois Kawakura comptait près de deux milles habitants mais l’industrialisation et le temps avaient eu raison de sa population et beaucoup étaient partis à la ville pour y trouver du travail. Le village s’était longtemps laissé vivre, se dépeuplant petit à petit et tous pensait que sa fin serait inévitable jusqu’à l’arrivée de cet étrange jeune couple qui avait donné une seconde jeunesse à leur bourgade. Toshiya estimait n’avoir pas fait grand-chose bien au contraire, il était heureux que les gens aient fini par les accepter Shinya et lui. Il savait que pour les gens de la campagne, l’homosexualité même à leur époque, était encore un sujet tabou.

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent au bord d’une falaise. La route tournait plein sud mais Toshiya et Heath s’arrêtèrent au bord du précipice pour contempler la mer. Elle était magnifique quoiqu’un peu agitée aujourd’hui mais cela ne rendait que plus beau le spectacle des vagues se jetant sur les rochers pour y déposer leur écume. Soudain, quelque chose dans le décor attira l’attention du plus âgé, il s’agissait d’un vieux phare abandonné. Toshiya dût s’en rendre compte car il déclara :

\- Il est abandonné depuis longtemps. Il parait qu’il est hanté.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il s’y serait passé un drame dans les années 60, je crois.

\- Quel genre de drame ?

\- Il y a différente version mais celle qui revient le plus souvent est celle d’une femme qui se serait jetée dans le vide depuis le sommet du phare.

\- C’est horrible…, murmura Heath.

\- Certains disent qu’elle a été prise d’un coup de folie, d’autres qu’elle a préféré se donner la mort après le départ de son amant. Une toute autre version raconte que c’est son mari qui l’aurait poussé dans le vide.

\- Et tes clients aiment ce genre d’histoire.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! S’exclama Toshiya en retenant un petit rire. Comme je sers un peu de guide, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur l’histoire de la région. Il y a tellement de légende et d’anecdote à raconter ! Je ne les connais pas encore toutes mais je tâche d’étoffer mon répertoire. Et puis généralement mes clients ne demandent pas de détail. Ils aiment savoir que tel ou tel lieu est hanté. Ils veulent s’en approcher un peu mais pas trop, on ne sait jamais !

Toshiya retint un petit rire et Heath un sourire avant de reprendre leur promenade. Ils n’allèrent pas jusqu’au village mais s’arrêtèrent au bord de la mer. Il y avait une petite plage cachée au milieu des rochers, le lieu était idéal pour les baignades en été et les clients de la maison d’hôte l’appréciaient beaucoup. Heath trouva l’endroit très agréable mais son regard ne cessait de se porter vers ce phare qu’il apercevait au loin. Toshiya s’en rendit compte et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux qu’on y aille ?

\- Tu n’as pas peur des fantômes ? Se moqua son oncle.

\- Plus depuis que j’ai douze ans, répondit Toshiya en retenant un petit rire. Viens, on va passer par la plage.

Heath acquiesça et les deux hommes marchèrent vers le phare en empruntant un petit chemin entre les rochers et le sable. Il y avait deux manières de gagner le phare, soit par la route, soit par ce chemin sinueux. Dans les deux cas, il fallait prendre garde à la marée qui lorsqu’elle était haute, recouvrait tout et isolait le phare du reste du monde. Par chance, la marée était basse à cette heure-ci et Toshiya put guider son oncle vers ce curieux endroit chargé d’histoire. Heath ressentit comme une grande tristesse en s’approchant du phare abandonné mais trouva également l’endroit magnifique.

\- C’est beau, n’est-ce pas ? Fit Toshiya en perdant son regard vers les hauteurs.

\- Et j’imagine qu’il serait encore plus beau une fois rénové, murmura Heath en levant à son tour les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Il est à vendre si ça t’intéresse même si je t’avoue que je préférais que tu achètes une des maisons à vendre près de chez nous.

Heath se contenta de sourire. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler de ça. Il devait d’abord revendre à Yutaka ses parts de l’entreprise mais aussi de leur appartement. Mais qui sait… Peut-être qu’il pourrait refaire sa vie ici ?

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à discuter devant les portes closes du vieux phare puis ils reprirent leur promenade passant cette fois-ci par la route mal goudronnée qui reliait le phare à la terre. Alors qu’ils s’en éloignaient, Heath tourna une dernière fois la tête et crut l’espace d’un instant voir un visage à l’une des fenêtres. Ce fut trop bref pour qu’il en soit sûr et puis ce n’était peut-être que son imagination.

 

Ils rentrèrent de leur balade vers seize heures. Shinya les attendait dans le jardin tout en mettant à jour leur site internet depuis son ordinateur portable. Il avait préparé du thé et des biscuits maisons. Dès qu’il les vit arriver, il referma l’ordinateur et alla les rejoindre.

\- Alors ? Demanda le blond.

\- Il va acheter le vieux phare, répondit Toshiya en étirant largement ses lèvres.

\- Hé ! Tu vas un peu vite en besogne ! S’exclama Heath. J’ai simplement dit que je le trouvais magnifique et que ça devait être génial de vivre dans un phare.

Shinya réprima un sourire puis les invita à passer à table, ce qui tombait bien car Toshiya avait une faim de loup !

\- Il t’a dit que le phare était hanté ? Demanda Shinya en lui servant une tasse de thé.

\- Oui il m’a raconté qu’une femme s’y était suicidée. Il m’a aussi dit que son mari l’avait peut-être tué, ajouta Heath.

\- Tu l’aimes bien cette version avoue-le, lança le blond à l’intention de son compagnon qui se contenta de sourire largement. Tu verras Heath, il y a beaucoup d’histoire de fantôme ici. De toute façon dès qu’un lieu est inoccupé pendant longtemps, des rumeurs commencent à voir le jour. C’est comme pour le vieux cimetière.

\- Le vieux cimetière ? Demanda Heath curieux.

\- Mais oui le vieux cimetière ! S’exclama Toshiya en lâchant sa cuillère. Je ne te l’ai pas encore montré mais on raconte qu’il est hanté par un musicien, plus exactement un violoniste !

\- Un violoniste…, répéta Heath.

\- Je n’y ai pas pensé quand tu m’en as parlé tout à l’heure, continua Toshiya. Shinya je crois que tu connais cette histoire mieux que moi, non ?

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, déclara le blond. Il y a un vieux cimetière derrière l’une des propriétés des alentours. Toshiya n’en parle jamais aux visiteurs car il n’est pas accessible depuis la route mais on raconte qu’il est hanté par un violoniste. Parfois on peut l’entendre jouer la nuit. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Heath l’a entendu la nuit dernière, répondit Toshiya.

\- Vraiment ? S’étonna Shinya. Depuis qu’on vit ici, ça ne nous est jamais arrivé, non ?

\- Non jamais, confirma Toshiya. Mais je crois que c’est parce qu’on est heureux en amour.

\- Heureux en amour ? S’étonna Heath.

\- La légende dit que seules les âmes en peine peuvent l’entendre, expliqua Shinya. Ça serait parce qu’il s’agit du fantôme d’un homme au cœur brisé qui hante la tombe de sa défunte épouse.

\- Hé bien, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j’ai entendu bien plus d’histoire de fantôme qu’au court de toute ma vie, rétorqua Heath en retenant un petit rire.

\- Heureusement que tu ne crois pas aux fantômes, répondit Toshiya.

\- Non et je doute qu’un spectre puisse jouer aussi bien du violon, répliqua Heath. D’ailleurs je ne peux pas croire que c’était mon imagination.

\- Je t’emmènerais voir ce cimetière, déclara Toshiya. Peut-être y rencontreras-tu ton beau musicien.

Heath ne répondit pas et se contenta simplement de sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Shinya était occupé à préparer le diner, Toshiya guida Heath à travers un petit chemin mal entretenu qui s’enfonçait dans la végétation entre deux propriétés abandonnées. Les deux hommes marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent à un croisement. Heath le remarqua immédiatement. Le vieux cimetière s’étendait sur leur droite et était entouré d’un petit muret surmonté de grille en fer forgé rouillé. Les deux hommes longèrent le cimetière jusqu’au portail qui n’était pas fermé.

\- Plus personne ne vient ici, déclara Toshiya alors qu’ils entraient dans le cimetière. Ils ont arrêté de l’utiliser dans les années 70. Il faut dire que le village commençait déjà à se dépeupler. J’emmène rarement nos clients ici.

\- Pourtant c’est très beau.

\- C’est beau et très tranquille mais comme personne ne vient jamais ici le chemin n’est pas entretenu.

\- Oui on dirait que personne ne vient ici, murmura Heath en balayant du regard les tombes.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose de rouge qui n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Heath traversa rapidement le cimetière suivi de près par Toshiya et arriva bientôt devant une tombe anonyme sur laquelle une rose rouge avait été déposée ainsi que des bougies.

\- Et bien peut-être que ce violoniste existe vraiment, déclara Toshiya en arquant un sourcil. Avec un peu de chance, il n’est pas trop vieux et peut-être est-il encore vigoureux !

Heath retint un petit rire. Son neveu pouvait être bête quand il s’y mettait.

\- En tout cas, le mystère du fantôme du cimetière commence à s’éclaircir, reprit plus sérieusement Toshiya. Il n’y a pas de fantôme. Juste quelqu’un qui doit venir se recueillir sur une tombe de temps en temps.

\- Oui ça doit être ça.

\- Voilà ce que c’est de vivre à la campagne, soupira Toshiya. Les gens s’imaginent très vite des choses. Tu penses que tu t’y habitueras ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Les deux hommes terminèrent de faire le tour du cimetière puis rentrèrent. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l’horizon et Toshiya était déjà affamé ce qui fit sourire Heath. Son neveu avait beaucoup de chance d’être tombé sur un excellent cuisinier et Shinya semblait le combler à tous les niveaux.

           

Les trois hommes dinèrent tôt. Heath insista pour aider Shinya à faire la vaisselle alors que Toshiya passait dans son atelier pour finir une commande. Une fois seuls dans la cuisine, Shinya lui demanda timidement comment il se sentait vraiment. Heath hésita avant de lui répondre en toute sincérité :

\- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment je ne sais pas du tout où j’en suis. Une chose est sûre, depuis que je suis avec vous, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme blond. Heath y répondit avant de prendre la tasse de thé que Shinya lui tendait.

\- En tout cas, tu es ici chez toi, déclara le blond. Nous sommes très heureux de t’avoir avec nous. Toshiya m’a raconté que tu avais été pour lui une sorte de père et je suis content d’avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi aussi.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment puis Heath monta dans sa chambre. La première chose qu’il remarqua en y entrant fut son téléphone portable qu’il avait mis à charger près de son lit. Il ne l’avait pas allumé depuis la nuit dernière et sans grande surprise, il trouva sa messagerie pleine. Yutaka avait tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises et lui avait demandé de le rappeler. Il semblait désolé et lui disait à quel point il l’aimait. Heath poussa un soupir tout en s’accoudant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. S’il avait été à Tokyo, il aurait sans doute cédé à la tentation de le revoir. Par chance, il avait eu la présence d’esprit de mettre plusieurs centaines de kilomètres entre eux. Il n’excluait pas que Yutaka aille jusqu’à le rejoindre ici mais il y avait peu de chance qu’il abandonne l’entreprise pour faire un si long voyage. Et puis entouré de Toshiya et de Shinya, Heath savait qu’il aurait la force de le repousser.

Après une douche brûlante, le brun s’endormit rapidement. Son sommeil fut paisible et pourtant, il ouvrit quand même les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n’était pas loin de minuit et il n’avait plus du tout sommeil. Heath alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et alors qu’il observait l’obscurité il l’entendit. C’était à peine perceptible mais c’était bien lui. Le violoniste était de retour et Heath était persuadé qu’il jouait dans le vieux cimetière.

Le brun s’habilla rapidement et emporta avec lui son téléphone portable afin qu’il lui serve de lampe de poche. Dehors, la lune était pleine et Heath distinguait tant bien que mal le chemin qui devait le mener au vieux cimetière. Il buta plusieurs fois sur des pierres dissimulées dans les hautes herbes mais finit par arriver à destination sans encombre. Des bougies avaient été allumées au fond du cimetière et le son du violon venait bien de là. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il n’avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière et il ne s’agissait pas non plus d’un fantôme. C’était un homme qui jouait et Heath parvenait à distinguer sa silhouette au loin. Le brun hésita. Avait-il seulement le droit d’entrer dans ce cimetière ? Il n’avait pas envie de l’interrompre. Il voulait simplement vérifier de ses propres yeux qu’il n’avait pas rêvé la veille. Après avoir longtemps hésité, Heath décida de passer au moins le portail. Il n’avait pas l’intention de le gêner ou de se montrer indiscret. Il était tout simplement un peu curieux et mourait d’envie de voir de plus près cet étrange musicien. Après tout, un cimetière comme celui-ci n’est pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour jouer de la musique.

Afin de ne pas le déranger, le brun resta à bonne distance, tapis dans l’obscurité, serrant dans sa main son téléphone portable et observant l’ombre du violoniste qui dansait sur les pierres tombales. Sa musique était envoutante et cet homme avait beaucoup de talent. Lorsque Heath l’écoutait, il sentait toute sa peine s’en aller et son cœur être en paix. Yutaka n’était qu’un lointain souvenir et plus rien de comptait à ses yeux en dehors de cette mélodie triste et en même temps apaisante.

 

Heath ne remarqua pas immédiatement que la musique s’était arrêtée, ni même que le violoniste s’était tourné vers lui pour l’observer avec curiosité. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il lui parla qu’Heath réalisa qu’il s’était considérablement approché de lui.

\- C’est bien la première fois que je croise une autre âme perdue ici, murmura le violoniste en s’arrêtant à quelque pas de lui.

Heath ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage cependant il devinait qu’il devait avoir une quarantaine d’année. Il avait également de long cheveux brun et un sourire qui avait quelque chose de très doux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, Heath retint malgré lui son souffle alors qu’il sentait son cœur palpiter un peu plus vite. Avait-il peur ? Il n’en était pas certain et puis il n’avait aucune raison de craindre cet homme. Ce musicien n’avait rien de menaçant bien au contraire, Heath se sentait comme attiré par lui.

\- D’habitude, je fais peur aux gens et ils n’osent pas s’approcher d’ici, continua le violoniste.

\- J’étais curieux, balbutia Heath qui se rendit compte que sa gorge était sèche.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s’étira un peu plus et il lui tendit la main en déclarant :

\- Je m’appelle Sugizo.

\- Heath. Enchanté.

La main de Sugizo était froide mais douce et Heath la trouva agréable au touché.

\- Les gens vous prennent pour un fantôme, déclara Heath tout en retenant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Est-ce que vous trouvez que j’ai l’air d’un fantôme ?

\- Non. Je viens de vous serrer la main, vous êtes tout ce qu’il y a de plus réel.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Sugizo qui lui tourna le dos pour ranger son violon.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu, balbutia Heath en s’approchant prudemment de lui.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Il est tard de toute façon.

\- Vous venez jouer ici tous les soirs ?

\- Presque tous les soirs.

\- C’est la tombe de quelqu’un que vous connaissiez ?

\- Oui.

Le sourire de Sugizo devint brusquement plus triste et Heath s’en voulut de son indiscrétion. Une fois qu’une eut rassemblé ses affaires, le violoniste se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Vous faites un bout de route avec moi, Heath ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Heath ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais la proposition du musicien lui faisait plaisir. Peut-être parce que Sugizo était le premier homme de son âge qu’il rencontrait dans ce patelin. Heath ne niait pas qu’il soit séduisant mais il n’avait aucune arrière-pensée et n’avait pas non plus l’intention de le draguer. Son esprit et son cœur étaient encore bien trop tourmentés par Yutaka. Cependant la musique de Sugizo avait un petit quelque chose de magique qui lui faisait du bien et qui lui donnait envie de connaitre davantage ce mystérieux violoniste qui jouait la nuit sur la tombe d’un être cher.

 Les deux hommes quittèrent le cimetière en silence. Ce dernier n’avait rien de pesant bien au contraire. Heath se sentait bien en compagnie de cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas mais qui l’intriguait autant qu’il le fascinait.

\- Vous êtes nouveau dans la région ? Demanda Sugizo alors qu’ils arrivaient au croisement en terre.

\- Oui, je suis arrivé hier.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. Si vous aviez été de la région, vous seriez venu me voir bien avant ou alors vous auriez fait comme les autres, vous auriez pris peur en entendant ma musique.

\- Elle est pourtant très belle.

\- Merci.

\- Mais un cimetière n’est peut-être pas tout à fait l’endroit où on s’attend à trouver un violoniste.

\- J’en conviens.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire doucement. Une certaine complicité était en train de naitre entre eux. Heath l’aimait bien et il avait l’impression que Sugizo l’appréciait également.

\- Vous logez dans la maison d’hôte ? Demanda le musicien alors qu’ils arrivaient près de la route goudronnée.

\- Oui. Je suis l’oncle d’un des deux propriétaires.

Sugizo acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête. Heath s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu’il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Heath se figea et sentit son cœur se serrer. Ça ne pouvait être que Yutaka. Sugizo l’interrogea du regard et Heath lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de sortir son téléphone pour rejeter l’appel. Il déclara ensuite un peu nerveusement :

\- Mon ex qui tente de recoller les morceaux.

\- Et vous ne voulez pas lui répondre ?

\- On s’est déjà tout dit avant que je ne quitte Tokyo.

\- Vous venez donc de la capitale.

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Je suis du coin mais je voyage beaucoup, répondit le musicien en esquissant un énigmatique sourire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison d’hôte de Toshiya et Shinya. Heath savait qu’il était temps pour eux de se séparer. Sugizo l’accompagna jusqu’au portail et avant de le traverser, Heath lui demanda :

\- Pourrais-je revenir vous écouter ?

\- Seulement si vous en avez envie.

\- J’en ai envie.

\- Alors à demain soir Heath.

\- Oui à demain soir, murmura-t-il avant de traverser à toute vitesse le jardin de son neveu.

Sugizo suivit Heath du regard avant de reprendre sa route. Il reviendrait demain soir pour jouer dans le vieux cimetière mais également pour apaiser le cœur de cette âme perdue.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut des éclats de voix qui réveillèrent Heath. Le brun ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu’il se passait mais une chose était sûre, Toshiya était en train de se disputer avec quelqu’un. Heath fronça les sourcils avant de bailler et de quitter son lit. Il était encore en pyjama lorsqu’il passa la porte de sa chambre et qu’il se rapprocha prudemment de l’escalier. Il avait peur d’être indiscret et d’interrompre son neveu en pleine scène de ménage mais à sa grande surprise, ce n’était pas avec Shinya que Toshiya se disputait. Non son neveu continuait de crier dehors alors même que son compagnon se tenait en bas de l’escalier et qu’une mine embarrassée était dessinée sur son visage. Lorsque Shinya vit Heath, son visage pâlit.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? S’inquiéta Heath en descendant rapidement les marches pour le rejoindre.

Shinya semblait très gêné et hésita avant de lui répondre :

\- Heath, Yutaka est là.

Le visage de Heath se décomposa en entendant Shinya prononcer le nom de son ex-compagnon. D’ailleurs, il comprenait mieux l’emportement de Toshiya.

\- J’étais venu te prévenir, reprit Shinya. Pour le cas où tu aurais envie de le voir.

Heath n’eut pas le temps de répondre car Toshiya entra comme une furie dans la maison, claquant par la même occasion la porte d’entrée tout en hurlant :

\- Mais quel enfoiré !

Toshiya releva alors les yeux vers son oncle et se figea. Sa colère disparut aussitôt alors que son visage devenait pâle. Les trois hommes entendirent le moteur d’une voiture s’allumer puis s’éloigner. Yutaka s’en allait. Heath retint malgré lui un soupir de soulagement avant d’effacer la courte distance qui le séparait de son neveu. Toshiya ressemblait à un petit garçon prêt à se faire gronder après avoir fait une bêtise. Heath esquissa malgré lui un sourire. Toshiya était un homme aujourd’hui mais il resterait toujours pour lui cet enfant qu’il aimait tant. Doucement et sans rien dire, Heath le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit Toshiya trembler légèrement. De rage ? De frustration ? Heath n’en savait rien mais il savait que Toshiya avait besoin de son étreinte autant que lui de la sienne. D’ailleurs son neveu ne tarda pas à refermer ses bras sur lui. Shinya de son côté poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu si peur que les choses ne dégénèrent !

C’est l’estomac de Toshiya qui les ramena à des réalités plus primaires en grognant. Shinya retint un petit rire avant de s’approcher des deux hommes en déclarant :

\- Le petit-déjeuner vous attend dans la salle à manger.

Heath et Toshiya s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre et le suivirent sans rien dire. Toshiya semblait calmé et Heath soulagé. Les trois hommes déjeunèrent en silence et lorsque Shinya se leva pour débarrasser, Toshiya déclara :

\- Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi je lui aurais foutu une raclé.

Heath retint un sourire avant d’aller chercher sa main pour la serrer tendrement.

\- Tu as bien fait de t’abstenir, Toshiya. Il n’en vaut pas la peine.

\- Comment a-t-il osé se pointer ici.

\- J’imagine que c’est parce que j’ai refusé de répondre à ses appels.

\- Il ne manque pas de culot quand même, grogna Toshiya.

\- Dix ans de vie commune, ça ne s’efface pas si facilement. Il essaie de recoller les morceaux, c’est normal.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui pardonner ? S’inquiéta Toshiya. Pas encore ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Entre Yutaka et moi, c’est fini pour de bon. Mais il faudra quand même que tôt ou tard nous ayons une dernière discussion.

\- Je croyais que tu lui avais tout dit en partant.

\- C’est le cas mais je crois qu’il a besoin d’entendre à nouveau de ma bouche que tout est fini.

\- Il va encore essayer de t’embobiner avec ses salades.

\- Je sais, ça fait quand même dix ans qu’on est ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas parti la première fois ?

\- Parce que je l’aimais, soupira Heath.

\- Tu l’aimes toujours ?

\- Évidement, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Il faut tourner la page et s’il le faut, je viendrais m’installer dans le coin.

\- Dans le coin ? Répéta Toshiya alors que ses lèvres s’étiraient largement. Viens vivre avec nous !

\- Non, je veux bien rester chez vous quelque temps mais vous avez besoin de votre intimité…

\- On tient une maison d’hôte, coupa Toshiya. Bonjour l’intimité !

\- Dans ce cas, c’est moi qui ai besoin de la mienne.

\- Te serais-tu trouver une nouvelle proie ?

\- D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, les gays sexys et célibataires ne courent pas les rues dans la région, rétorqua Heath en retenant un petit rire.

\- Non, mais les hommes sexys et célibataires, il y en a !

\- Sauf qu’ils sont hétéros.

\- C’est un détail ça. D’ailleurs, il parait que dans ta jeunesse ta spécialité c’était de débaucher les beaux hétéros !

\- Je ne veux même pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi !

Toshiya éclata de rire alors que Heath devenait rouge comme une écrevisse. Shinya les rejoignit à cet instant et vint s’asseoir à côté de son compagnon qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le blond l’interrogea du regard et Toshiya lui dit :

\- Je cherche un nouveau chéri pour oncle Heath.

\- Et moi je viens de te dire que je n’en avais pas besoin ! s’exclama Heath.

\- Bien sûr il n’a pas besoin d’être gay à la base, continua Toshiya en ignorant son oncle. Je ne sais pas si je te l’ai déjà dit mais Heath sait comment s’y prendre avec les hétéros. Moi j’avoue que je n’ai pas sa patience mais l’essentiel étant de lui trouver un beau mâle célibataire.

\- Mais non ! Ne l’écoute pas ! Protesta Heath. Je n’ai besoin de personne. PERSONNE ! Vous m’entendez ?

Shinya réfléchit un instant avant qu’un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Toshiya sut alors que son chéri avait trouvé l’homme idéal.

\- Oui mon amour ? Demanda Toshiya.

\- Hé bien… il n’est pas homo, commença Shinya. Enfin pas que je sache mais il est divorcé et toujours célibataire aux dernières nouvelles. Je crois qu’il doit être à peine plus âgé que toi Heath. Je dirais qu’il doit avoir au maximum trois ans de plus que toi et il est très bel homme. Gentil surtout. Je crois que c’est ce qui fait son charme.

\- Je vois de qui tu parles ! S’exclama Toshiya. Tu parles de cet instituteur qui n’est ici que le week-end !

\- Oui, acquiesça Shinya. Je crois qu’il serait le parti idéal.

\- Mon Shin-chan tu ne pouvais pas lui trouver mieux, rétorqua Toshiya avant de presser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

\- Dites donc vous, c’est une maison d’hôte ou une agence matrimoniale que vous tenez ? D’ailleurs je vais vous le répéter pour la dernière fois, je n’ai besoin de personne !

Toshiya et Shinya prirent un air boudeur d’enfant grondé devant lequel Heath ne put résister. Le plus âgé poussa un profond soupir puis leur dit :

\- Ok, je veux bien rencontrer votre instit’ mais il est hors de question que je le drague ! Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de ça en ce moment.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua Toshiya alors qu’un large sourire s’étirait sur ses lèvres. Vous allez juste faire connaissance. Comme ça, quand tu seras prêt et affamé, tu l’auras à porté de main.

Heath ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son neveu. Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard exaspéré. Lorsque Toshiya avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l’en détourner. De toute façon, Toshiya avait toujours été ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de son oncle qu’il aimait comme un père et ne supportait pas non plus de le voir avec le cœur brisé. Pour lui, si Heath souhaitait réellement oublier Yutaka, le meilleur moyen était encore de le remplacer et Toshiya veillerait à ce que son oncle tombe sur un homme bien.

\- Au fait, est-ce que tu sais s’il va rentrer à Tokyo ? Demanda finalement Heath.

Le visage de Toshiya s’assombrit. Shinya posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et la serra doucement.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il resterait dans le coin et qu’il ne repartirait pas avant de t’avoir parlé, répondit son neveu.

Heath acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête. Yutaka était un homme obstiné mais jamais Heath n’aurait cru qu’il ferait tout ce chemin pour venir le voir et lui parler. Quelque part, il devait avouer que cela lui faisait plaisir. Yutaka l’aimait peut-être réellement mais il devait comprendre que tout était terminé entre eux. Heath ne voulait plus lui donner une énième chance car il savait que tôt ou tard ils en reviendraient au même point. D’ailleurs il aurait dû prendre cette décision depuis bien longtemps.

 

Après le petit-déjeuner, Toshiya regagna son atelier. Il avait eu d’importante commande la nuit dernière et devait les préparer. Il confia donc son oncle à Shinya qui se fit un plaisir de l’emmener découvrir les petites exploitations agricoles avec qui ils avaient l’habitude de travailler. Durant toute la matinée et tant que les visites durèrent, ni lui ni Heath n’évoquèrent ce qui s’était passé avec Yutaka. Il n’y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à dire et Heath savait que tôt ou tard il aurait à se confronter à son ancien compagnon.

Sur les coups de midi, les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent au bord de la mer pour manger le déjeuner froid que Shinya leur avait préparé avant de partir. Heath savoura le bento tout en perdant son regard sur le vieux phare qu’il voyait se dessiner au loin. Il ne parvenait pas à se l’expliquer mais il se sentait attiré par lui. Shinya dut s’en rendre compte car il lui demanda :

\- Si tu veux le visiter, je peux t’arranger ça.

Heath lui adressa un regard surpris et le blond ajouta :

\- Tout le monde se connait ici. Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué de retrouver le propriétaire, surtout si tu es un potentiel acheteur.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’aimerais vraiment vivre dans un phare, murmura Heath.

\- Je suis certain que ça doit être fantastique et terriblement romantique surtout lorsque la marée engloutit la route.

\- Oui sans doute.

\- À une époque le phare était à vendre. Ça m’étonnerait qu’il ait trouvé un acquéreur.

\- J’imagine que personne ne veut vivre dans un endroit où une femme s’est suicidée, murmura Heath.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ça m’est égale mais l’idée de me retrouver coupé du monde me plait bien. Je pense que c’est ce dont j’ai besoin.

\- Pour oublier Yutaka ?

Heath acquiesça. Shinya hocha la tête et les deux hommes changèrent de sujet, parlant des visites qu’ils avaient fait plus tôt avant de reprendre leur longue promenade pour ne rentrer à la maison d’hôte qu’en fin d’après-midi. Toshiya venait de finir de préparer les commandes de ses derniers clients et semblait plus calme. Heath alla déposer un baiser sur son front puis déclara qu’il avait besoin d’une douche et de quelques heures de sommeil. Shinya lui dit qu’il lui laissait de quoi diner au réfrigérateur si l’envie lui prenait de manger au milieu de la nuit. Heath le remercia et monta aussitôt. Il avait besoin de repos surtout s’il voulait être en forme pour rejoindre son nouvelle ami cette nuit.

           

Il n’était pas encore minuit mais Heath pouvait déjà entendre le son lointain de son violon. Sugizo était déjà dans le vieux cimetière. C’est le cœur battant et guidé par la lueur de son téléphone portable que Heath effaça la distance qui le séparait de son nouvel ami qu’il avait hâte de retrouver. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et puis penser à Sugizo lui permettait de ne pas penser à Yutaka.

Lorsque son morceau s’acheva, le violoniste se tourna vers Heath et le salua tout en souriant légèrement. Heath ne put s’empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Son cœur battait vite mais c’était parce qu’il s’était dépêché de le rejoindre.

\- J’avais peur de vous rater, balbutia presque timidement Heath.

\- Et moi que vous ne changiez d’avis.

Heath lui adressa un regard surpris et Sugizo ajouta :

\- J’ai eu peur d’être finalement pris pour un fantôme.

Heath ne put retenir un rire et Sugizo rit également avant de ranger son instrument.

\- Vous ne voulez plus jouer ?

\- Et vous parler ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant tout en se souriant. Malgré lui, Heath sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer. Cet homme avait un charme fou et il devait avouer que s’il n’était pas dans une tourmente sentimentale, il aurait pu en tomber amoureux.

Lorsque Sugizo eut rangé ses affaires, les deux hommes s’assirent sur une pierre un peu à l’écart des tombes et commencèrent à discuter à la lueur des bougies. Heath trouvait la scène un peu insolite. Un vieux cimetière n’était pas un lieu de rencontre et pourtant ce qu’il vivait était teinté d’un romantisme étonnant. Sugizo voulait en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu’il faisait dans la vie et sur ce qui l’avait poussé à venir s’exiler ici. Heath lui parla de son métier, de sa vie à la capitale, de Toshiya qui était comme un fils pour lui et de sa peine de cœur. Au début, il avait redouté la réaction de Sugizo lorsqu’il lui avait fait comprendre que c’était un homme qu’il venait de quitter mais le violoniste n’eut aucune réaction particulière. Il l’écouta en silence et Heath se dit que discuter avec cet homme était aussi facile qu’agréable. Sugizo l’écoutait sans le juger.

\- Dix ans, murmura Sugizo. Et vous l’aimez toujours. J’imagine que s’il n’était pas si infidèle, vous auriez pu l’aimer toute votre vie.

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Heath. Voilà, vous savez tout de ma misérable vie.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça. Mon histoire est bien moins belle que la votre. D’ailleurs, je dois vous avouer que je suis le méchant de l’histoire.

Heath lui adressa un regard surpris alors qu’un sourire triste et amer se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sugizo.

\- C’est moi qui l’ai trompé, déclara le musicien. C’est moi qui l’ai trahi. J’ai été un piètre mari et un bien mauvais père.

\- Vous avez essayé de recoller les morceaux ?

\- Elle ne m’en a pas laissé le temps. Elle s’est suicidée.

Heath acquiesça sans rien dire. Il fit pourtant une chose qui le surprit lui-même. Il posa une main amicale sur celle de Sugizo. Celle qui était posée sur son genou. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant de partager un sourire sans rien ajouter d’autre.

Un peu avant l’aube, après avoir joué une dernière fois du violon, Sugizo raccompagna Heath jusqu’à la maison d’hôte. Là, les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant de se dire au revoir après s’être donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Heath ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de Sugizo. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment évoquer le sujet. Difficile d’expliquer qu’il rencontrait tard dans la nuit un violoniste dans le vieux cimetière. Et puis connaissant Toshiya, il serait capable d’imaginer des choses à leur sujet alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’amis ou en tout cas, ils étaient en bonne voie pour le devenir. Et puis Sugizo semblait être hétérosexuel, ce qui mettait fin à toutes spéculations. De toute façon, Heath n’était pas prêt pour commencer une nouvelle histoire surtout que Yutaka n’était pas complètement sorti de sa vie.

 

C’est de bon matin qu’ils partirent tous au village. Toshiya devait passer au bureau de poste. Il avait un certain nombre de colis à expédier. En l’attendant, Shinya et Heath se dirigèrent vers le petit marché. Shinya voulait acheter du poisson frais et avait dans l’idée d’en faire des papillotes pour le déjeuner. Pendant que le blond était en train d’examiner les produits de la mer, Heath jetait un coup d’œil aux étales à légume et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à choisir quelques tomates, une main l’empoigna et l’entraina à l’écart. Heath était si surpris qu’il se laissa faire sans rien dire et ne réalisa ce qu’il lui arrivait que lorsqu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec Yutaka.

\- U-Ta…, balbutia Heath.

Son compagnon esquissa un léger sourire avant d’encadrer son visage avec ses mains pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Heath ne le repoussa pas. Il n’en eut ni le temps, ni le courage. Lorsque leurs lèvres s’écartèrent, Yutaka le serra dans ses bras et déclara :

\- Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça entre nous. Viens, rentrons à la maison. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Heath ne répondit pas. Il ne s’était absolument pas attendu à le retrouver ici ni à ce qu’il se comporte de cette manière. D’un autre côté, c’était du Yutaka tout craché. Il avait toujours su s’y prendre avec lui et Heath lui tombait à chaque fois dans les bras. Yutaka resserra son étreinte sur lui et respira son doux parfum. Heath lui avait manqué et il était content de le retrouver. D’ailleurs il avait mérité cette punition mais à présent Heath devait rentrer à la maison et ils devaient reprendre leur vie. Heath de son côté avait fermé les yeux lorsque son compagnon l’avait pris dans ses bras. Bien malgré lui, il avait savouré cette étreinte tout comme il avait adoré ce baiser. D’ailleurs il se rendait compte à quel point il l’aimait. Dix ans qu’ils étaient ensemble. Dix ans que Yutaka lui servait les mêmes excuses et commettait les mêmes erreurs. Dix ans que Heath lui pardonnait et le suivait docilement. Heath ouvrit lentement les yeux et les vit. Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres de lui et les regardaient. Toshiya était très pâle et Shinya avait glissé sa main dans la sienne tout en les regardant lui aussi avec inquiétude. Heath sentit alors son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

\- Non, dit-il en se détachant de son compagnon.

Yutaka lui adressa un regard surpris et Heath déclara :

\- Tu rentreras tout seul à Tokyo. Je ne viens pas. Je te l’ai dis, c’est terminé entre nous. Moi je reste ici alors va-t-en U-Ta.

\- Heath...

\- U-Ta, laisse-moi s’il te plait.

Yutaka acquiesça d’un signe de la tête et Heath retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je m’en vais, déclara Yutaka. Mais je reviendrais te chercher plus tard Heath. Je crois que tu as besoin de temps et je peux le comprendre mais entre nous ce n’est pas terminé.

Heath ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le suivre du regard avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque Yutaka quitta son champ de vision. Toshiya et Shinya s’autorisèrent alors à le rejoindre et Heath leur adressa le sourire le plus rassurant qu’il put esquisser avant de leur ouvrir ses bras. Toshiya et Shinya le serrèrent alors contre eux. Ils étaient une famille et Heath savait qu’il pouvait compter sur eux.

 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident. Toshiya passa son temps entre son atelier et sa petite salle de musculation où Heath vint l’y rejoindre après avoir aidé Shinya dans son petit jardin potager. Personne n’évoqua ce qui s’était passé avec Yutaka. Ce dernier était de l’histoire ancienne bien que Heath savait qu’il finirait par revenir.

 

Comme tous les soirs, Heath se coucha tôt car il avait un rendez-vous nocturne à honorer et comme les soirs précédents, il retrouva Sugizo dans le vieux cimetière sous les coups de minuit. Son ami musicien remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose le préoccupait et Heath lui raconta sa confrontation avec Yutaka. Sugizo l’écouta sans l’interrompre et lorsqu’il eut achevé son récit, le violoniste déclara :

\- Il a l’air de tenir à vous malgré tout.

\- Mais je ne doute pas de son amour, soupira Heath.

\- Mais c’est sa fidélité le cœur du problème.

\- Oui. Yutaka est comme ça. Il ne sait pas résister à la tentation. Il m’aime mais il a besoin de coucher avec d’autres hommes.

\- Alors soit vous acceptez cette triste réalité, soit vous le quittez. Et vous avez choisi de le quitter.

\- Et ce n’est pas facile.

\- Mais vous finirez par tourner la page.

\- Je l’espère.

\- Si ma musique arrive à apaiser votre cœur, il n’y a pas de raison qu’un autre homme ne puisse pas y arriver, déclara Sugizo en posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

Heath tourna la tête vers lui et les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant tout en se souriant légèrement. Heath regretta alors que Sugizo ne soit pas gay. Peut-être que lui, il aurait pu lui faire oublier Yutaka. En attendant, sa musique le faisait à sa place. Le violoniste finit par se lever et joua un air pour l’âme de son ami qui était en peine.

 

L’aurore arriva une fois de plus trop vite et les deux amis durent se séparer. Sugizo raccompagna Heath jusqu’à la maison d’hôte.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez décidé de rester, déclara le violoniste. Moi aussi je pense rester ici plus longtemps que prévu.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Heath qui se sentit rougir malgré lui. Sugizo lui murmura à ce soir et le regarda s’en aller vers la maison de Toshiya et Shinya. Heath regagna sa chambre à toute vitesse, suivant le rythme de ses battements de cœur et se laissa tomber dans son lit où il s’endormit immédiatement. Sugizo était un homme bien qui avait un impact positif dans sa vie et il était heureux de l’avoir rencontré même si finalement, il savait bien peu de chose sur lui.

 

*

 

Heath se réveilla plus tard que d’habitude. Il était même presque l’heure du déjeuner lorsqu’il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La première chose qu’il fit, fut d’aller prendre un café à la cuisine. Shinya était en train de préparer le déjeuner et Heath fut surpris de le trouver derrière les fourneaux.

\- Je pensais que tu étais avec Toshiya dans le salon, comme je l’entendais discuter, déclara Heath en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as oublié que nous avons un invité pour le déjeuner ? Demanda Shinya alors que ses lèvres s’étiraient largement.

Heath l’interrogea du regard sans vraiment comprendre l’insinuation.

\- Nous sommes samedi et l’instituteur est là, expliqua Shinya en souriant légèrement.

Heath se racla nerveusement la gorge. Avec tout ce qui s’était passé avec Yutaka il avait complètement oublié l’idée farfelue de Toshiya, de lui présenter un homme avec qui il avait l’espoir de le caser. Remarquant sa gêne, Shinya esquissa un léger sourire et lui dit :

\- Il est hétéro, tu ne risques rien ne t’en fais pas. Et de toute façon, il n’est pas le genre d’homme à sauter à la gorge de quelqu’un. C’est un homme charmant avec qui j’espère tu deviendras amis. Après tout, si tu veux vivre ici, il faut bien que tu apprennes à connaitre les gens.

Heath n’était pas vraiment convaincu et puis un ami il en avait déjà un, cependant il n’avait rien contre l’idée d’élargir son cercle de connaissance si bien sûr Toshiya ne se comportait pas comme un idiot à table, ce que Shinya ne put lui promettre. Le blond l’envoya plutôt avec un plateau d’apéritif fait maison dans le salon pour faire connaissance avec leur invité. Lorsque Toshiya vit Heath apparaitre dans l’encadrement de la porte, son sourire s’étira largement et Heath sut que son neveu ne pourrait s’empêcher de se comporter comme un idiot.

\- Oncle Heath ! Tu tombes bien ! S’exclama Toshiya en bondissant de son siège.

Heath lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de reporter son attention sur leur invité qui s’était levé à son tour. Il était brun et à peine plus petit que lui. Il semblait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus et avait effectivement l’air très gentil mais également très séduisant. Toshiya le débarrassa de son plateau qu’il posa sur la table basse avant de faire les présentations :

\- Oncle Heath, je te présente Toshi. Toshi, mon oncle Heath. Mais je crois que je t’avais déjà longuement parlé de lui.

\- Oui, répondit leur invité en serrant la main de Heath. Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Heath.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant de prendre place sur un siège. Toshiya en profita pour s’éclipser, prétextant vouloir voir si Shinya n’avait pas besoin d’un petit coup de main. Heath lui décocha alors un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Toshiya ne perdait rien pour attendre et il verrait bien ce qui lui tomberait dessus lorsqu’ils se retrouveraient seuls.

\- Alors Heath, comment trouvez-vous notre belle région ? J’imagine que ça doit vous changer de la capitale.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

\- Oh si. J’en sais quelque chose. J’y ai longtemps vécu, rétorqua Toshi en esquissant un énigmatique sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Vous y avez enseigné ?

\- Oui mais pas à des enfants.

Heath lui adressa un regard surpris et Toshi continua :

\- Je n’ai pas toujours été instituteur. Autrefois j’étais professeur de littérature à l’université mais j’ai eu envie de tout plaquer après mon divorce.

\- Je comprends. Je pense que je suis un peu dans le même cas.

Shinya arriva à cet instant pour leur annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt. Les deux hommes se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu’à la salle à manger où Toshiya salivait déjà devant l’immense repas que son chéri avait préparé.

 

*

           

Toshiya se coucha tôt après avoir achevé une dernière création qu’il mettrait en ligne le lendemain. Le grand brun bailla avant de se laisser lourdement tomber dans son lit. Shinya qui lisait, releva un instant le nez de sa lecture avant de passer un bras autour des puissantes épaules de son compagnon qui vint se blottir contre son frêle corps, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu crois qu’il lui a plu ? Demanda Toshiya d’une voix ensommeillée.

Shinya ferma son livre et commença à caresser les cheveux de sa tendre moitié tout en réfléchissant.

\- Je dirais qu’ils s’entendent bien mais de là à dire qu’ils finiront ensemble… Toshi n’a pas l’air d’être de ce bord-là. Et puis c’est peut-être un peu prématuré pour Heath.

\- Au contraire ! S’il trouve quelqu’un rapidement, Yutaka lui fichera la paix.

\- En tout cas on ne peut rien faire de plus. Demain Toshi passe prendre Heath pour qu’il puisse jeter un coup d’œil à son ordinateur et voir s’il peut le sauver. Le reste dépendra d’eux.

\- Moi j’aimerais bien que Toshi lui saute dessus.

Shinya éclata de rire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son compagnon.

\- Toshiya, Toshi est hétéro.

\- Son ex-femme l’a peut-être dégouté des femmes.

\- Ok admettons mais je le vois mal sauter sur Heath. Déjà ils ont l’air de s’entendre et s’ils pouvaient devenir bons amis, ça serait génial. Après tout, Heath a besoin d’amis en ce moment.

\- Oui mais rien de tel que du sexe pour oublier ses problèmes, souffla Toshiya à l’oreille du blond qui ne put s’empêche de sourire.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Rétorqua Shinya en sentant la main du brun se glisser sous son t-shirt.

\- Je suis fatigué, murmura Toshiya avant de relever la tête pour souder leurs lèvres. 

 

*

 

C’était presqu’une habitude pour Heath de s’éveiller un peu avant minuit. Parfois il avait la drôle d’impression d’être une sorte de vampire. Après tout, chaque nuit lorsque tout le monde s’endormait, il se glissait hors de la maison et rejoignait son ami dans le vieux cimetière. Ils y passaient de longues heures. Sugizo jouait du violon et Heath l’écoutait. Ils discutaient également. C’était toujours Sugizo qui le questionnait sur lui, sa vie et sa journée tout en étant évasif sur lui-même. Heath avait rapidement compris que le musicien n’aimait pas parler de lui et préférait l’écouter.

\- Donc si j’ai bien compris, votre neveu espère que vous finissiez par sortir avec ce professeur, résuma Sugizo.

\- C’est à peu près ça.

\- Et comment le trouvez-vous ?

\- Toshi ?

\- Oui.

Heath parut très gêné par cette question. Sugizo le sentit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui avant de lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Je vous jure de ne le répéter à personne.

Évidemment, il se moquait de lui. À qui irait-il le répéter ? Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du musicien qui lui demanda :

\- Il vous plait tant que ça ?

\- Non ! Se défendit Heath. Il est effectivement séduisant mais je n’ai vraiment pas à la tête à ça et puis il est hétéro.

\- Oh… effectivement, ça risque d’être un problème mais vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Presque. Et puis je n’ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Non, nous allons devenir bons amis…

\- Un peu comme nous ? Coupa le violoniste.

Heath releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Il sentit alors son cœur battre un peu plus vite et l’espace d’un instant il fut tenté de l’embrasser. Ils étaient si proches l’un de l’autre ! Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Heath n’osa pas. Sugizo était hétérosexuel et il n’avait pas envie de perdre son amitié.

\- J’espère que vous continuerez de venir me voir ici, continua le musicien en perdant son regard vers les tombes anonymes.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez jaloux ? Se hasarda à lui demander Heath.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sugizo qui ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- J’en aurais en tout cas le cœur brisé, répondit-il après un long silence.

Heath fut troublé. Est-ce qu’il plaisantait ou bien était-il sérieux ? Comment devait-il le prendre ? Il n’en était pas certain et préférait ne pas le savoir.

\- Le jour se lève, déclara Sugizo. Il est temps de rentrer.

\- Parfois je me demande si vous êtes bien réel, soupira Heath.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

\- Parce que nous nous rencontrons toujours la nuit dans ce cimetière. Parfois je me dis que tout ça n’est peut-être qu’un rêve.

\- Et si ça en était un ? Demanda Sugizo en se plantant devant lui.

Heath fut à nouveau troublé. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme, quelque chose qu’il ne parvenait pas à définir et qui lui donnait d’agréable palpitation.

\- Alors j’espère ne jamais me réveiller.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du violoniste qui commença à marcher le long des tombes. Heath l’imita en silence. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la maison d’hôte, Sugizo lui demanda :

\- Reviendrez-vous ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ?

\- Parce que vous avez un autre rendez-vous dans la journée.

\- Je doute que Toshi me séquestre chez lui.

\- Il aurait tort de ne pas le faire.

Heath adressa un regard surpris à son ami qui pour la première fois parti le premier. Heath resta au bord du chemin et regarda Sugizo disparaitre au loin. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cette nuit, leur rendez-vous lui avait paru différent ou plutôt Sugizo lui avait paru différent mais Heath préférait ne pas se faire d’illusion. Jamais il ne supporterait une déception, pas après ce qui s’était passé avec Yutaka. D’ailleurs, il ne l’avait pas encore tout à fait chassé de son esprit.

 


	6. Chapter 6

L’ordinateur de Toshi avait effectivement planté mais le remettre en route était dans les cordes de Heath. Le problème n’était de toute façon pas insurmontable sauf peut-être pour l’enseignant qui avait bien du mal avec ces machines. Pour Heath, les ordinateurs faisaient parti de son quotidien. Il était concepteur de site internet et l’informatique n’avait aucun secret pour lui. Alors remettre à zéro un ordinateur n’était pas bien sorcier.

 

Toshi posa un mug fumant à côté de lui et Heath le gratifia d’un sourire tout en le remerciant.

\- Merci encore d’avoir eu la gentillesse de me dépanner.

\- C’est trois fois rien, rétorqua Heath. De toute façon maintenant votre ordinateur va travailler tout seul quelques heures. Ensuite je vérifierais que tout s’est bien passé et normalement il devrait être comme neuf.

\- Alors vous resterez bien déjeuner avec moi. De toute façon vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix.

\- J’accepte l’invitation avec plaisir.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bon cuisinier que Shinya, déclara Toshi en passant dans la cuisine.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis pas difficile, rétorqua Heath en le suivant dans l’autre pièce. Vous avez besoin d’un coup de main ?

\- Ne vous en faite pas, je pense que je vais m’en sortir. Depuis que je vis seul, j’ai appris à me débrouiller.

\- Il faudra que j’apprenne aussi.

\- Vous ne comptez pas rester chez Toshiya et Shinya ? S’étonna Toshi en commençant à couper les légumes.

\- Je ne resterais pas éternellement chez eux.

\- Je comprends. Il y a beaucoup de maison à vendre dans le coin et les prix sont terriblement bas. Vous n’avez que l’embarra du choix. Et même en comptant les travaux de rénovation vous ferez quand même une affaire et ce peu importe votre choix.

\- Même pour le vieux phare ?

Toshi arrêta son geste et lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Toshiya m’a dit qu’il était à vendre, continua Heath.

\- Il l’était à une époque. Je ne sais pas si c’est toujours le cas mais je pourrais me renseigner si vous voulez.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter.

\- Pensez-vous ! Généralement la plupart de ce qui est à vendre ici passe par la même agence immobilière qui se trouve dans la ville où j’enseigne. J’y retourne dès demain alors je me renseignerais pour vous. C’est la moindre des choses.

\- Donc si je comprends bien vous passez la semaine en ville et vous revenez ici le week-end.

\- Oui j’occupe un petit studio près de l’école où je travaille et je reviens ici le vendredi soir. Ce n’est qu’à deux heures de voiture d’ici.

\- Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas en ville ?

\- Parce que j’aime ce petit village. Je pense m’y installer définitivement pour ma retraite.

\- Vous êtes encore loin de la retraite !

\- Mais il faut quand même la préparer, rétorqua Toshi en retenant un petit rire.

\- Vous avez raison, le temps file à une vitesse incroyable. Je me le dis chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur Toshiya.

\- J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été comme un père pour lui.

\- Oui.

\- Mon seul regret est de n’avoir jamais eu d’enfant, soupira Toshi.

\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas remarié ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai connu d’autres femmes mais je crois qu’au fond de moi, j’ai toujours espéré qu’elle revienne.

\- Vous l’aimez encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C’est tellement vieux tout ça !

Heath acquiesça et les deux hommes changèrent de sujet. Ils déjeunèrent tôt et discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant un peu mieux connaissance et se découvrant de nombreux points communs. Ils étaient de la même génération même si Toshi était plus vieux de trois ans. Ils aimaient les mêmes groupes de rock et le cinéma indépendants ainsi que les films étrangers. Ils comptaient d’ailleurs parmi leurs films préférés _In the mood for love_. Les deux hommes parlèrent longuement de leur impression sur l’œuvre de Wong Kar-wai ainsi que sur le jeu d’acteur qu’ils avaient trouvé exceptionnel. L’heure passa et Heath finit par rester chez Toshi bien plus longtemps que prévu. Ce ne fut que lorsque son téléphone portable sonna qu’il réalisa l’heure qu’il était. Heath décrocha sans regarder le numéro, persuadé qu’il s’agissait de Toshiya qui devait sans doute être inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir. Lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Yutaka à l’autre bout du fil, Heath se figea.

\- Je suis content que tu m’ais répondu mon amour.

\- U-Ta, murmura Heath d’une voix éteinte.

Toshi qui se trouvait à côté de lui l’interrogea du regard mais Heath ne le remarqua pas.

\- J’avais envie d’entendre ta voix, déclara Yutaka. Tu me manques Heath.

Heath ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce n’était pas de cette manière qu’il parviendrait à tourner la page.

\- U-Ta, je suis occupé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nous… nous ne reparlerons plus tard.

\- C’est un bon début.

Heath retint un juron. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire et Yutaka le savait. Il jouait avec les mots, il jouait sur sa faiblesse et essayait de le ramener vers lui à tout prix.

\- Au revoir, déclara un peu froidement Heath.

\- Au revoir mon amour.

Heath prit une profonde inspiration avant de raccrocher et de s’excuser auprès de Toshi qui lui dit que ce n’était rien avant de lui demander :

\- Votre ex, j’imagine ?

\- Oui, soupira Heath. Il a du mal à comprendre que c’est terminé. Il a même débarqué chez Toshiya la dernière fois.

Heath poussa un nouveau soupir puis s’excusa de l’ennuyer avec tout ça.

\- Non, déclara Toshi en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Ne vous excusez pas. Au contraire, il faut en parler.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de whisky ainsi que deux verres qu’il posa sur la table basse. Heath l’interrogea du regard mais Toshi se contenta de les servir avant de lui tendre un verre.

\- Vous devez en parler avec quelqu’un et je doute que Toshiya ou Shinya soient les personnes à qui vous avez envie de vous confier. Toshiya est comme un fils pour vous. Shinya est son compagnon donc, il est à mettre dans la même catégorie. J’imagine que vous n’avez pas vraiment envie de partager vos états d’âme avec eux.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Heath en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Quand j’ai divorcé, j’ai d’abord tout gardé pour moi et ce n’était vraiment pas bon du tout. Et puis un vieil ami m’a convaincu que parfois, une bonne bouteille de Jack Daniel’s pouvait aider à tourner la page, ajouta-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Mais attention, j’ai dit une bouteille pas deux ou trois.

Heath retint un petit rire alors qu’il tendait son verre vide à Toshi pour qu’il le resserve.

\- Mais il n’est pas conseillé de boire seul. Alors je vous tiendrais compagnie. Après tout, vous avez remis d’aplomb mon ordinateur, je vous dois bien ça.

\- Vous ne me devez rien, murmura Heath en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

Toshi le fixa un instant avant de lui dire :

\- Vous savez pourquoi ma femme m’a quitté ?

\- Non, vous ne me l’avez pas encore dit.

\- Elle me trouvait trop gentil, rétorqua Toshi en retenant un petit rire.

\- Pardon ? S’étonna Heath qui lui adressa un regard incrédule.

\- Nous étions ensemble depuis que nous avions seize ans. Nous étions des amours de jeunesse. Dès notre majorité, nous nous sommes mariés. Nous étions heureux enfin je le croyais mais en réalité, elle a fini par s’ennuyer avec moi. Et un beau jour, elle est parti avec ce qu’on appel un mauvais garçon. Vous savez, le genre de type tatoué qui conduit une moto.

\- Quelle idiote ! S’exclama Heath qui en était à son troisième verre. Enfin… si vous me le permettez.

\- Je vous le permets.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle a perdu.

Toshi haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas la prétention d’être l’homme parfait. En tout cas, son ex-femme lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était ennuyeux et bien trop gentil.

\- Vous savez quoi, reprit Heath. Très franchement, moi qui ai été avec un mauvais garçon et très franchement, U-Ta en est un. Je dois vous dire qu’à choisir, j’aurais préféré être avec un homme comme vous. Fidèle et attentionné. Les mauvais garçons, c’est sympa au début mais on ne construit rien avec ! Regardez-moi ! Dix ans que je vis avec cet homme et il n’a jamais cessé de me tromper ! Il n’a fait que me briser le cœur, encore et encore...

Heath posa lourdement son verre vide sur la table basse. L’alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et pourtant, il se sentait bien. C’était la première fois qu’il se laissait aller de cette manière. Pour la première fois, il disait franchement ce qu’il avait sur le cœur sans aucune retenu. Jack Daniel’s y était pour beaucoup et Heath savait que demain, il aurait des regrets.

Toshi le resservit. Heath le remercia et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant d’esquisser un sourire.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes hétéro, déclara Heath.

\- Buvez en toute quiétude, je vous promets de ne pas vous sauter dessus, rétorqua Toshi en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Heath frissonna malgré lui à ce contact. Il était ivre, il était triste et il trouvait l’enseignant terriblement attirant. D’ailleurs, ils étaient tout les deux assis sur ce canapé, si proche l’un de l’autre.

\- Dommage, murmura Heath plus pour lui-même que pour Toshi qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- C’est le chagrin et l’alcool qui parlent Heath. Demain, vous serez mort de honte mais ne vous en faites pas, je promets de ne pas me moquer.

\- Vous n’aurez pas intérêt !

\- Je n’oserais pas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Toshi souriant légèrement. Heath le détaillant avec attention.

\- Vous avez déjà embrassé un homme Toshi ?

\- Non, répondit l’enseignant en retenant un petit rire.

\- C’est moi qui vous fais rire ? Demanda Heath en se penchant vers lui.

\- Et bien, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que quelques verres vous mettent dans cet état.

\- Vous n’allez pas me jeter dehors ?

\- Non, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je meurs d’envie de vous embrasser.

Avant même que Toshi ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Heath pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. À sa grande surprise, Toshi ne le repoussa pas et Heath ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il éloigna ses lèvres des siennes. Toujours sous le choc, Toshi n’eut aucune réaction sinon de le fixer avec surprise.

\- C’est là que vous êtes sensé me dire que vous n’êtes pas intéressé et que vous n’êtes pas de ce bord-là.

\- Je… je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, balbutia Toshi d’un air peu convaincant.

Heath arqua un sourcil de surprise alors que ses lèvres formaient un large sourire. Il les pressa contre celles de Toshi qui se laissa à nouveau faire.

\- Vous n’êtes pas de ce bord-là mais vous êtes curieux, murmura Heath entre deux baisers.

Toshi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de déglutir lorsque Heath crispa ses doigts sur sa chemise avant de lui donner un profond baiser.

\- N’hésitez pas à me le dire lorsque votre curiosité sera satisfaite, souffla Heath en nichant son visage dans son cou pour y presser ses lèvres alors que ses mains ouvraient lentement sa chemise.

Une fois la chemise de Toshi ouverte, Heath s’attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il sentit alors une main lui caresser la nuque. Heath releva le visage vers Toshi et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres. Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, l’enseignant crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Heath qui glissa une main dans le pantalon qu’il venait d’ouvrir. Toshi poussa un léger gémissement qui s’étouffa dans leur baiser lorsque la main de Heath pressa son entrejambe. Cette dernière était déjà bien excitée. Après un dernier baiser, Heath se pencha vers la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement de son amant d’une nuit. Toshi crispa ses doigts dans son abondante chevelure et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

\- Heath…

\- Vous voulez que j’arrête ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

Toshi ne répondit pas et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Heath qui se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Vous avez peut-être envie de me prendre.

Comme Toshi ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, Heath pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et retira son t-shirt avant de lui demander :

\- Vous m’emmenez dans votre chambre ? Après tout une nuit n’engage à rien et j’ai besoin de réconfort et vous de vous soulager je crois, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en posant sa main sur son membre tendu.

Toshi semblait hésiter mais les caresses de Heath et ses baisers finirent par venir à bout de ses derniers états d’âmes. Après tout, une nuit n’engageait à rien et puis ce n’était que de la curiosité. Rien de plus.

\- Je m’en voudrais de profiter de la situation, finit par lui dire Toshi.

Heath éclata de rire avant de s’installer sur ses cuisses.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Je suis ivre mais pas sans défense. Et entre nous, c’est moi qui vous agresse depuis tout en à l’heure.

Heath plaça ses lèvres toutes proches des siennes et attendit. Toshi referma ses bras sur lui et Heath esquissa un sourire.

\- Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant, murmura Toshi en fixant ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne serez pas obligé de m’épouser. Mais si vous avez changé d’avis…

Heath fit mine de vouloir se lever mais Toshi resserra ses bras autour de lui avant de le soulever tout en quittant tant bien que mal le canapé. Heath était léger et Toshi n’eut aucun mal à le porter jusqu’à sa chambre. Pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre, Heath resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant d’une nuit alors que ses bras entouraient son cou et que ses lèvres dégustaient les siennes. Toshi le déposa délicatement sur le lit et peu après, Heath sentit ses derniers vêtements le quitter. Son amant ne tarda pas à se coucher contre lui, pressant son impatience contre la sienne avant de se glisser entre ses jambes pour le prendre avec douceur.


	7. Chapter 7

C’est un murmure qui réveilla Heath. Le brun avait un peu mal à la tête et encore sommeil, cependant il finit par ouvrir un œil. Toshi était assis à coté de lui et Heath mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il était et pourquoi Toshi était là. Lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, Heath sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et inconsciemment, il tira le drap jusqu’à son visage, ne laissant apparaitre que ses yeux.

\- C’est moi qui ai plutôt envie d’aller m’enterrer de honte, rétorqua Toshi en retenant un petit rire.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia Heath en crispant ses mains sur le drap.

\- Ne le sois pas. C’était comment dire… une expérience mémorable.

Heath relâcha son drap et répondit au sourire de Toshi avant de se mettre à le détailler. L’enseignant était habillé et semblait sur le départ.

\- Heath je suis désolé mais il faut que j’y aille si je veux arriver à l’école à l’heure.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Trop tôt pour te lever. Je ne rentrerais pas avant vendredi soir. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Toshi déposa un jeu de clé sur la table de chevet et ajouta :

\- Ce n’est pas une demande en mariage et ça n’engage à rien mais tu m’avais dit que tu n’avais pas envie de t’éterniser chez ton neveu. Il n’y aura personne ici avant vendredi.

\- Merci…

\- Pense à arroser le jardin, ajouta Toshi avant de s’en aller.

Heath acquiesça tout en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Lorsque la porte se referma sur l’enseignant, Heath attrapa sa montre posée sur table de chevet. Il était quatre heures du matin. Le brun poussa un profond soupir puis se rendormit.

 

Heath n’ouvrit pas les yeux avant au moins 9h du matin. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête mais après un copieux petit-déjeuner, il commença à y voir plus clair mais surtout il réalisa qu’il avait manqué son rendez-vous avec Sugizo. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac alors qu’il se traitait d’imbécile. Cette nuit, il retournerait au cimetière et s’excuserait en espérant que son ami ne lui tienne pas rigueur. D’ailleurs Heath devait avouer qu’il se sentait un peu coupable d’avoir couché avec Toshi. Finalement, il n’avait fait que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Yutaka. Pourtant il n’était pas en paix avec lui-même et sans qu’il ne puisse vraiment se l’expliquer, Sugizo en était la raison. Heath essaya de penser le moins possible au violoniste car chaque fois que ses pensées convergeaient vers lui, il ressentait un douloureux pincement au cœur qu’il préférait mettre sur le compte de ce rendez-vous manqué. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d’autres raisons.

 

Il y avait également un autre homme qui tourmentait Heath. Ce dernier avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait échapper à l’interrogatoire et aux sous-entendus de son très cher neveu. Après tout, Heath avait découché sans prévenir et ce matin, lorsqu’il avait retrouvé son téléphone dans le salon de Toshi, il avait remarqué que Toshiya lui avait envoyé un sms. Son neveu ne disait pas grand-chose, juste de l’appeler lorsqu’il en aurait fini avec Toshi. Le smiley qui suivait le message était quant à lui plus évocateur. Heath poussa un profond soupir puis rassembla tout son courage pour composer le numéro de Toshiya. Ce dernier décrocha dès la première sonnerie et Heath retint un juron lorsque sans la moindre formule de politesse, son neveu lui demanda :

\- Alors il était comment ?

\- Bonjour Toshiya, rétorqua Heath un peu crispé.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

\- Il n’y a rien à dire, mentit Heath qui sentait le rouge lui monter au visage.

\- Mouais bien sûr. Vous avez parlé toute la nuit et tu n’as pas vu l’heure, c’est ça ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- En tout cas je savais qu’il te plairait !

\- Toshiya !

\- Mais quoi ? Il te plait, non ?

\- Ce n’est pas la question. Je n’ai pas envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire…

\- Mais qui te parle d’une histoire d’amour ? Moi je te parle de sexe.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

\- Donc vous avez bien couché ensemble.

\- Et merde Toshiya.

\- Je le savais !

\- Tu peux passer me prendre ?

\- Tu veux des vêtements propres ou tu vas piocher dans ses affaires ?

\- Je veux bien des vêtements propres, soupira Heath avec résignation.

\- Je passe te prendre dans vingt minutes et je veux tout savoir !

Heath ne répondit pas. Il ne comptait rien lui raconter même s’il savait que Toshiya parviendrait à le faire parler d’une manière ou d’une autre. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Heath consulta l’historique de ses appels manqués. Imai avait tenté de le joindre la veille en fin d’après-midi. Heath n’avait pas entendu la sonnerie de son portable. Toshi et lui avaient été trop occupés. Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Heath. Il n’avait pas couché avec un autre homme depuis au moins dix ans, en fait depuis qu’il connaissait Yutaka et qu’ils s’étaient mis ensemble. D’ailleurs Heath n’aurait jamais cru qu’une telle chose se produirait si vite. C’était encore compliqué entre son ex-compagnon et lui mais grâce à Toshi, Heath allait pouvoir tourner la page plus facilement. Quant à Toshi, ils auraient à discuter à son retour mais compte tenu de sa réaction du matin, Heath n’était pas inquiet. Son amant d’une nuit semblait avoir apprécié l’expérience et n’avait pas l’air de prendre les choses trop au sérieux. Heath serait fixé vendredi soir et en attendant, il allait devoir supporter Toshiya…

 

Pour ce qui était d’Imai, il lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur lui expliquant qu’il avait fait le nécessaire pour rassembler ses affaires et les faire expédier chez Toshiya. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose, juste quelques albums photo, des vêtements mais surtout sa moto. Yutaka ne semblait pas avoir fait trop de manière. Il avait bien compris que Heath avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux, ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de l’appeler la nuit dernière. Mais finalement cet appel avait été une bonne chose puisqu’ensuite Toshi l’avait réconforté…

 

Lorsque Toshiya frappa à la porte, Heath hésita un instant avant de lui ouvrir. Il savait déjà qu’un sourire idiot devait être dessiné sur ses lèvres et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu’il se retrouva face à son neveu.

\- Surtout, tu ne dis rien ! S’exclama Heath en s’effaçant de l’entrée.

\- Mais je n’allais rien dire, rétorqua Toshiya en lui tendant un sac.

\- Je prends une douche et j’arrive tout de suite.

Toshiya acquiesça tout en prenant place dans le canapé du salon. C’était la première fois que le jeune homme mettait les pieds chez Toshi. Ils se connaissaient depuis environ deux ans mais l’instituteur était plus proche de Shinya que de lui. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient la cuisine en passion ? Et Toshi ne semblait pas manquer de livre de cuisine dans la petite bibliothèque de son salon. Il y avait également des grands classiques de la littérature japonaise et étrangère. Il semblait amateur de vieux films et de cinéma en général. Toshiya se dit que ça collerait bien avec son oncle. Pour ce qu’il savait de lui, Toshi était un homme bien et il n’était pas inquiet de le savoir fréquenter son oncle, bien au contraire. Heath n’aurait pu tomber sur quelqu’un de mieux.

 

Heath réapparut quelques minutes plus tard sans son sac mais avec des clés à la main. Toshiya le dévisagea un instant tout en retenant tant bien que mal un petit sourire.

\- Comme il n’y aura personne ici toute la semaine, Toshi m’a proposé de rester...

Cette fois-ci ce fut plus fort que lui et Toshiya ne put réprimer son sourire mais aussi sa joie. Il lui sauta même au cou. Heath tenta de le repousser tant bien que mal mais surtout il essaya vainement de lui expliquer que cela ne signifiait pas qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Toshi et lui. Mais Toshiya ne l’écoutait déjà plus tant il était heureux des implications de cette bonne nouvelle. Après tout, cela ne pouvait dire qu’une chose, Yutaka allait définitivement sortir de la vie de son oncle.

 

Un camion de déménagement arriva dans l’après-midi à la maison d’hôte. Heath retrouva avec plaisir sa moto, qui allait lui permettre de se déplacer plus facilement et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans le cellier du jeune couple. Il n’emporta chez Toshi que quelques vêtements. Il comptait y rester jusqu’à son retour puis ils discuteraient de la suite. Heath n’envisageait pas d’entamer une relation avec lui. Il l’aimait bien, le trouvait très séduisant et Toshi lui avait même laissé une forte impression au lit mais Heath n’avait pas envie de s’engager dans une nouvelle histoire, pas si vite et puis Yutaka n’était pas encore complètement sorti de sa vie même si après sa nuit avec Toshi, Heath pouvait dire qu’il avait tourné d’une certaine manière la page.

 

Si Heath ne voulut pas rester diner, il n’eut toutefois pas le cœur de refuser d’emporter un peu de ce que Shinya avait cuisiné. Heath dina seul chez Toshi et se coucha tôt bien qu’il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Son cœur battait vite et son estomac était noué. Il ne faisait que penser à Sugizo et appréhendait le moment où il se retrouvait face à lui.

 

Un peu avant minuit, Heath gara sa moto sur le bas-côté et prit la direction du vieux cimetière. Durant tout le trajet, il tendit l’oreille espérant entendre la douce mélodie du violon de son ami mais seul le silence régnait dans la nuit. Pour se rassurer, Heath se disait que Sugizo avait sans doute fait une pause pour se recueillir sur la vieille tombe. Heath tentait vainement de se convaincre qu’il le retrouvait à sa place habituelle et que ce silence ne voulait absolument rien dire.

 

C’est l’estomac noué et le cœur battant la chamade que Heath poussa le portail du vieux cimetière. Il scruta l’obscurité mais ne vit pas les habituelles lueurs des bougies. Heath déglutit avec difficulté  et entra. Il marcha jusqu’à la tombe devant laquelle Sugizo avait l’habitude de jouer mais il n’y avait rien. Pas de bougie, pas de rose, même plus de cire fondue ! C’était comme si le violoniste n’avait jamais existé. Heath ferma douloureusement les yeux et s’assit sur le rocher où il avait l’habitude de prendre place pour écouter Sugizo. Heath attendit seul dans l’obscurité. Il attendit longtemps et ne se leva qu’à l’approche de l’aurore. Sugizo n’était pas venu mais avait-il seulement existé ?

 

Heath retourna au vieux cimetière tous les soirs apportant avec lui des bougies et des fleurs qu’il disposait sur la tombe que Sugizo avait l’habitude d’honorer, comme si ce geste pouvait lui ramener son ami mais le musicien ne se montra pas de toute la semaine. Les jours passèrent et vendredi arriva. Toshi arriva un peu avant vingt heures. Heath avait préparé le diner. En réalité, il n’avait fait que réchauffer ce que Shinya avait cuisiné pour eux. Heath était un peu nerveux, Toshi et lui ne s’étaient pas vus de toute la semaine et même s’ils s’étaient quittés sur une agréable impression, l’instituteur avait peut-être changé d’avis au cours de la semaine.

 

Heath était dans la cuisine lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Une agréable odeur flottait dans l’air et guida Toshi jusqu’à lui. Lorsque l’enseignant le vit, il s’exclama :

\- Tu es finalement resté !

Le sourire qui fendait son visage rassura Heath qui lui répondit timidement :

\- J’ai arrosé le jardin.

\- Et je sens que tu as aussi préparé le diner.

\- Oui enfin, je l’ai juste réchauffé, c’est Shinya qui a cuisiné.

\- Est-ce que ça t’ennuie qu’on passe à table ? Je meurs de faim !

\- Non, pas du tout.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire et pendant que Toshi allait déposer ses affaires, Heath mit la table et commença à les servir. Lorsque l’instituteur fut devant son assiette, Heath lui dit :

\- Tu as dû le remarquer en allant dans ta chambre, je me suis installé dans ta chambre d’ami.

\- Tu as bien fait ! Je t’avais dit de faire comme chez toi.

Toshi lui adressa un sourire franc et amical qui rassura un peu Heath. Les deux hommes dinèrent et parlèrent de leur semaine, comme le feraient deux amis qui se retrouvaient autour d’un repas. Toshi lui parla de sa classe et de ses collègues, Heath des dernières visites qu’ils avaient faites avec Toshiya et Shinya. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais pas de la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble au point que Heath finit par se demander si ce n’était pas à lui d’aborder le sujet en premier.

Après avoir débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, Toshi leur prépara une tasse de thé vert qu’ils allèrent boire dans le salon. Heath était un peu nerveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet et il savait que plus il attendrait plus ça allait être difficile pour lui de le faire.

\- Tu sais, j’ai plusieurs fois voulu t’appeler, déclara Toshi avec une pointe de gêne.

Heath sut qu’ils allaient enfin en parler et décida de le laisser continuer.

\- Et puis, je me suis dit que le mieux était d’attendre mon retour, continua le plus âgé. Je ne te l’ai pas encore dit mais j’étais content de te trouver ici en rentrant. Ne te méprends pas, je n’attends rien de toi. Juste que ça fait longtemps que je vis seul et que c’est agréable d’avoir de la compagnie. J’aime ta compagnie, ça fait longtemps que je n’avais pas eu un ami comme toi. Enfin, est-ce qu’on peut se définir comme ça ? J’avoue qu’après ce qui s’est passé…

\- Est-ce que ça t’a dégouté ?

\- Non ! C’était une expérience intéressante.

\- Seulement intéressante ? Demanda Heath alors qu’un léger sourire s’imprimait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je dois t’avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas…

Toshi hésita. Il rougissait un peu et semblait terriblement mal à l’aise. Heath le trouva mignon. Lui aussi, il l’aimait bien et était content d’avoir rencontré quelqu’un comme lui.

\- Enfin tu vois, continua Toshi. Je n’avais pas couché avec quelqu’un depuis longtemps… Et en plus jamais avec un homme ! Alors je ne sais pas si je m’y suis bien pris ou si tu as… enfin…

\- Si j’ai aimé ? Toshi, j’ai aimé. Et puis, on l’a quand même fait deux fois, si je n’avais pas aimé la première fois, crois-moi je serais parti immédiatement ou en tout cas, je ne t’aurais pas laissé recommencer quelques heures plus tard.

\- J’ai quand même un peu honte.

\- Et moi ? C’est moi qui t’ai littéralement sauté dessus ! Heureusement que tu ne m’as pas repoussé, sinon je n’aurais pas su où me mettre !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient aussi honteux l’un que l’autre mais avaient également beaucoup aimé la nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensemble.

\- Est-ce que c’est ça que les jeunes appellent des sex-friend ?

\- Seulement si ça se reproduit. Est-ce que tu as envie que ça se reproduise ?

\- Je n’oserais jamais te sauter dessus, je crois que j’en serais mort de honte ! S’exclama Toshi.

\- Mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

\- Et toi ?

\- J’ai été avec Yutaka pendant dix ans, déclara Heath avec sérieux. Je ne lui ai jamais été infidèle. J’ai vraiment aimé ce qu’on a fait mais je ne suis pas prêt pour une histoire sérieuse. Alors si ça te va, ça me va aussi.

\- Donc ?

\- Si tu te sens seul l’un de rare soir où tu es là, tu sais où me trouver, répondit Heath en esquissant un sourire.

\- Et bien il faudra que je trouve d’abord le courage de frapper à ta porte…

\- J’imagine que depuis ce qui s’est passé dimanche, tu dois regarder les hommes différemment, non ?

\- Oui et non. Il y a des choses que tu m’as fait… et que tu m’as laissé te faire… je ne sais pas si j’y arriverais.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ça viendra, rétorqua Heath en retenant un petit rire. Et puis tu n’es pas obligé de le faire si tu n’en as pas envie ou que tu ne te sens pas prêt pour ça.

\- En tout cas une chose est sûre, moi qui pensais finir ma vie seul, voilà que de nouvelles perspectives s’ouvrent à moi, même si entre nous je crois que je n’oserais jamais draguer un homme, j’ai déjà beaucoup de mal avec les femmes…

\- Ne t’en fais pas je ne suis pas prêt de me caser moi non plus. Je crois qu’il me faudra un peu de temps pour me remettre de ma rupture avec Yutaka. Alors nous aurons bien assez de temps pour t’aider à apprécier ces nouveaux plaisirs.

\- Au fait ! S’exclama subitement Toshi. Ça me rendait tellement nerveux d’avoir cette discussion avec toi que j’ai failli oublier que j’avais une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Heath l’interrogea du regard mais le laissa continuer :

\- J’ai réussi à entrer en contact avec le propriétaire du phare ! Et si ça t’intéresse toujours, tu vas pouvoir le visiter.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon et Heath fumait cigarette sur cigarette, appuyé contre sa moto. Il était en avance, il le savait mais il n’avait pu résister à l’envie d’attendre l’heure du rendez-vous ici. Il aimait cet endroit. Dès qu’il l’avait vu, il en était tout simplement tombé amoureux. Peut-être que c’était de ça dont il avait besoin pour panser les blessures de son cœur et tourner définitivement la page.

 

Son téléphone portable vibra. Heath y jeta un rapide coup d’œil. C’était Toshi qui lui annonçait qu’il était bien arrivé en ville et qu’il allait passer une partie de la nuit à finaliser une activité qu’il allait faire avec ses élèves dans la semaine. Heath esquissa un léger sourire à la lecture du message. Ils n’étaient pas devenus amants mais amis bien qu’ils s’étaient laissés une ouverture pour les soirées de solitude, en attendant que l’un ou l’autre se lance dans une histoire sérieuse. Toshi n’était pas certain de vouloir se tourner vers les hommes. Heath lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux horizons et l’enseignant avait apprécié l’expérience mais il n’était pas encore sûr d’être capable de le faire avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. D'ailleurs, Heath le soupçonnait d’être toujours amoureux de son ex-femme et de vivre dans l’attente de son retour. Toshi  était un grand romantique et Heath aurait sans doute succombé à son charme si sa vie n’avait pas été aussi compliquée et son cœur déjà pris. 

 

Il commençait à faire nuit. Heath consulta sa montre. Le propriétaire du phare n'allait pas tarder. D'ici, Heath ne pouvait pas le rater. Il n'y avait de toute façon que deux manières de se rendre au vieux phare, l'une par la route, l'autre par la plage. Heath sortit une nouvelle cigarette et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'allumer, il se figea en entendant le son d'un violon. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il laissait échapper sa cigarette. Le brun regarda autour de lui et chercha le violoniste du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Heath se détacha de sa moto et marcha jusqu'à la porte du vieux phare. Cette dernière était fermée à clé et la musique ne semblait pas provenir de l'intérieur. Heath regarda une dernière fois autour de lui puis contourna le bâtiment. 

 

Il était debout sur un rocher, face à l'océan et jouait du violon dans la pénombre. Quelques bougies avaient été allumées à ses pieds et projetaient autour de lui de légères ombres. Heath ne voyait pas son visage mais il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était lui. C'était Sugizo. 

 

Lorsque le morceau s'acheva, le violoniste se retourna vers lui et Heath sentit son cœur chavirer. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Heath s'était maudit d'avoir manqué leur rendez-vous mais aussi d'avoir perdu sa trace et voilà qu'il le retrouver ici, dans le dernier endroit où il aurait cru le revoir. 

 

Sugizo lui adressa un léger sourire. Heath y répondit timidement tout en le regardant s'approcher de lui. Son cœur battait vite et Heath cru qu'il allait s'arrêter lorsque Sugizo se planta devant lui en déclarant :

\- Je te fais visiter ? 

Heath acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et alors que Sugizo passait à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper le bras. Le violoniste s'arrêta et tourna lentement la tête vers Heath qui retint un juron. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il l'ignorait lui-même mais une chose était sûre, Sugizo l'observait avec curiosité et semblait attendre qu'il lui dise quelque chose :

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, murmura Heath tout en baissant les yeux. 

\- C'est déjà oublié. 

Heath le lâcha et le suivit en silence. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire mille et une choses mais il n'osait pas. Sugizo s'arrêta devant la porte, celle située à l'arrière du phare. Elle était entrouverte et une légère lumière filtrait à travers l’embrasure. Le musicien leva les yeux puis déclara :

\- Il fait plus de 60 mètres de  haut et à la marée montante il est complètement isolé du reste du monde. Mais surtout, depuis qu'elle s'y est suicidée, plus personne ne veut y habiter. 

Il y avait quelque chose de triste et de sombre dans le son de sa voix et Heath sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Sugizo se tourna lentement vers lui et le détailla un instant avant de lui dire : 

\- Est-ce que tu veux quand même le visiter ? 

\- Bien sûr ! 

Le violoniste acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur une petite cuisine ancienne mais très propre. Sugizo entra et Heath l'imita en refermant derrière lui. Le musicien rangea son instrument dans son étuis qui était posé sur une vieille table en bois puis fit signe à son visiteur de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans l'autre pièce. Elle était vide, ce qui ne la rendait que plus vaste. Heath s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et vit que la marée était en train de monter. D'ici une heure ou deux, ils seraient complètement coupés du monde.

\- Dans deux heures, tu seras pris au piège ici avec moi. 

Heath frissonna en sentant son souffle contre lui. Sugizo s’était approché de lui et regardait la mer par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais nous aurons fini la visite bien avant et tu pourras rentrer rejoindre ton ami, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. 

Heath lui adressa un regard surpris. Il avait cru déceler comme une pointe de jalousie ou un reproche dans sa dernière phrase mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Il regarda Sugizo marcher vers un escalier mais ne le suivit pas. 

\- Si tu fais référence à Toshi, il n'est pas au village en semaine. Il enseigne en ville. Alors personne ne m'attend. Et puis… nous ne sommes qu’amis.

Sugizo esquissa un étrange sourire puis l'invita à le suivre à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

\- Elles s'étendent sur deux niveaux, déclara Sugizo. Il y en a trois au premier et deux au second étage. Au troisième, tu n'as que de toutes petites pièces de rangement. Je te les montrerais plus tard. Viens.

Heath le suivit jusqu'au sommet et dut reconnaitre que l'ascension était rude. Contrairement à lui, Sugizo ne semblait pas essoufflé. Il avait gravi les marches une à une et l'avait bien souvent attendu.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Heath lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au sommet.

\- Oui.

Sugizo poussa un léger soupir avant de se détourner de la vue pour observer attentivement Heath à la lumière de la petite veilleuse qui depuis les dernières marches, éclairait légèrement son visage.

\- Tu penses pouvoir vivre dans un phare où une femme s'est suicidée de désespoir ?

\- Alors cette histoire est vraie ?

\- Tout est vrai, dit-il avec beaucoup de tristesse comme si cette histoire le touchait personnellement alors qu’elle s’était sans doute passée bien avant sa naissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu’il s'est passé ?

\- Elle avait le cœur brisé et a préféré se jeter dans le vide. Depuis, plus personne ne vit ici.

\- Sauf toi. 

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur ses lèvres.

\- J’habite effectivement ici lorsque je suis de passage dans la région.

\- Et tu n’as pas peur des fantômes ?

\- Si j’avais peur des fantômes, je ne jouerais pas dans le vieux cimetière.

Heath acquiesça, lui non plus ne croyait pas aux revenants.

\- La marée monte plus vite que prévu, déclara Sugizo après un court silence. Si tu veux rentrer chez ton ami, tu dois le faire maintenant, sinon tu seras obligé de rester ici cette nuit.

\- Mais je n’ai pas encore tout visité, répondit Heath en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Alors si tu n’es pas pressé nous pouvons rester encore un peu ici.

\- Oui, j’aime beaucoup cet endroit.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu le vendre ?

\- Après la mort de ma femme, j’ai pensé que cet endroit m’apporterait du réconfort mais il n’a fait qu’entretenir mon chagrin. Alors je suis parti et j’ai laissé le phare tomber en morceau. Quand je l’ai mis en vente, j’étais persuadé que personne ne voudrait d’un endroit comme celui-ci. Après tout, quelqu’un s’y était suicidé et les gens du coin sont très superstitieux. Je ne me suis même pas donné la peine d’y faire les travaux nécessaires. Tu es le premier à t’y intéresser et si ça avait été un autre que toi, je pense que je n’y aurais pas répondu.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Heath. Si tu ne veux pas le vendre, ce n’est pas grave. Des maisons à acheter, il y a à la pelle dans la région et Toshiya serait ravi que j’en achète une près de sa maison d’hôte.

Heath se détacha de la rambarde qui le séparait du vide et fit quelques pas vers l’escalier.

\- Heath, pourquoi est-ce qu’il t’intéresse tant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se retournant vers lui. Je crois que j’ai eu un coup de cœur en le voyant. Je me suis dit qu’être coupé du monde, c’était ce qu’il me fallait pour m’aider à tourner la page.

\- Ne l’as-tu pas déjà fait ?

\- Non, répondit Heath d’un air grave. Je n’ai peut-être pas été clair tout à l’heure mais Toshi est un ami qui m’héberge provisoirement. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Sa maison est vide durant la semaine et il ne rentre que le week-end. Il se sent seul et avoir de la compagnie le réconforte un peu.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret... J’aurais aimé avoir le temps de rénover ce phare, ajouta-t-il après un court silence. J’aurais voulu le faire moi-même mais je n’y connais vraiment rien. Et puis je suis un oiseau de nuit, tu as dû le remarquer. Alors ce n’est pas très pratique pour entreprendre des travaux. En plus je crois que je ne saurais pas par quel bout m’y prendre.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d’un coup de main ?

Sugizo parut surpris et l’interrogea du regard, comme pour savoir si sa proposition était sérieuse.

\- Je n’y connais pas grand-chose mais Toshiya et Shinya l’ont fait pour leur maison. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y arriver avec ce phare. Et puis, il me faut une occupation. Je ne peux pas passer mes journées à tourner en rond.

\- Avec les humeurs de la marée, on ne sait jamais vraiment quand on peut accéder au phare ou pas. Tu risques de souvent te retrouver coincer ici.

\- Est-ce que c’est une mauvaise chose ?  

\- Pas pour moi.

Heath dévisagea longuement Sugizo. Il était en train de se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il en était certain même s’il ne pouvait pas clairement dire quoi. Il avait l’impression que Sugizo s’intéressait à lui, à moins qu’il ne se fasse des idées et que son jugement soit faussé par les battements de son cœur ? Heath hésitait sur quoi répondre. Sugizo le fixait toujours en silence.

\- Peut-être qu’il serait plus simple que je m’installe ici le temps des travaux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça.

\- J’ai besoin de me trouver une occupation. Je ne te promets rien mais je veux bien tenter l’aventure.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire avec moi ?

Heath se troubla l’espace d’un instant. La question de Sugizo était tournée de manière étrange si bien qu’il n’était plus certain de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Sentant son trouble, Sugizo ajouta :

\- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie et je ne sais pas faire grand-chose à part jouer du violon.

\- Et moi je ne sais pas faire grand-chose à part concevoir des sites web et bidouiller des ordinateurs, mais je suis certain qu’on trouvera tout ce qu’il nous faut sur internet, rétorqua Heath en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Demanda Sugizo en esquissant un faible sourire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Et ton ami ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour Toshi. Il n’est là que le week-end et je passerais prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Il ne sera pas trop jaloux ?

\- Pas plus que toi si je décidais de rester vivre chez lui, se hasarda à répondre Heath.

Les lèvres de Sugizo se déformèrent légèrement en une moue que Heath ne sut interpréter. Avec cette dernière réplique, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout afin d’être fixé sur les sentiments du musicien à son égard cependant les pensées de Sugizo semblaient impénétrables.

\- Alors j’imagine qu’il prendra bien la chose, déclara finalement le violoniste en s’éloignant de l’escalier pour s’appuyer à nouveau contre la rambarde.

Heath le suivit du regard sans parvenir à être fixé sur le véritable sens de ses paroles. Après une courte réflexion, il finit par se dire que ça n’avait aucune importance. Sugizo et lui allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant les prochaines semaines et il serait tôt ou tard fixé sur la nature réelle des sentiments qui les liaient.  

 

 

Ce fut un souffle tiède qui le réveilla. On murmurait son prénom, Heath poussa une petite plainte avant d’entrouvrir les yeux. Sugizo était penché sur lui et souriait légèrement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le cœur de Heath rata un battement avant de se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Sugizo était si près de lui ! Au point qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

\- Le jour se lève et tu t’étais endormi, murmura le musicien.

Heath se frotta le visage tout en se redressant. Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit, assis dos contre le petit muret qui les séparait du vide et Heath avait fini par s’endormir contre l’épaule du musicien. Sugizo se leva et lui tendit la main en déclarant :

\- Tu dormiras mieux dans un lit.

Heath acquiesça et glissa sa main dans celle de son ami. La main de Sugizo était un peu froide mais agréable à tenir. Le musicien le guida dans les escaliers et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au premier étage, Sugizo lui indiqua une porte :

\- Tu peux dormir dans cette chambre. Sois libre d’aller et venir à ta guise. Considères-toi comme chez toi. Pour ma part, je dormirais toute la journée et je doute que tu me revois avant cette nuit.

\- Un vrai vampire, murmura Heath en souriant légèrement.

\- Un vrai vampire, confirma Sugizo avec une pointe d’amusement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que le musicien ne disparaisse derrière la porte de sa chambre, laissant Heath en proie à ses interrogations et ses doutes dans les escaliers.


	9. Chapter 9

Heath était assis sur le sol en ciment, les pieds pendant dans le vide à quelques centimètres de la mer qui était étrangement calme en cette fin de journée. Après avoir composé le numéro de Toshi, Heath porta son téléphone contre son oreille en même temps qu’il avalait une gorgée de café chaud. Son ami décrocha immédiatement et après les formules de politesse d’usage, Toshi lui demanda comment la visite du phare s’était passée. Il voulait connaitre tous les détails. Il fallait dire qu’il s’était donné beaucoup de mal pour entrer en contacte avec son propriétaire. Heath lui parla peu de Sugizo. Il lui décrivit rapidement l’état du phare et lui expliqua qu’il était tombé d’accord avec son propriétaire pour le rénover ensemble. Heath ne savait pas si cette aventure allait se conclure par une vente mais il était emballé par le projet.

\- Il te plait ? Demanda finalement Toshi.

Heath ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait exactement.

\- Le phare ? Demanda Heath avec hésitation.

\- Mais non ! Je sais déjà qu’il te plait. Je te parle de ce fameux Sugizo. L’agent immobilier qui nous a mis en relation m’avait dit que c’était un drôle d’oiseau. D’ailleurs au début il n’était pas vraiment disposé à faire visiter le phare mais quand il a su que c’était pour l’oncle du propriétaire de la maison d’hôte, il a aussitôt changé d’avis.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien, disons que si c’est un oiseau, c’est un oiseau de nuit.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Toshi avec amusement.

\- Il vit exclusivement la nuit.

\- C’est un vampire alors ! Se moqua l’enseignant. J’imagine que c’est comme ça que vivent les riches héritiers.

\- Je ne sais pas s’il est un riche héritier mais c’est un violoniste.

\- Et toi tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Toshi en éclatant de rire. Peut-être un peu triste que tu me quittes déjà mais je pense que je m’en remettrais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurais aimé être gay.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Enfin, va quand même visiter les bars que je t’ai dégoté sur le net. Il est possible que tu y rencontres une perle.

\- Je te promets d’y penser mais pas que j’aurais le courage d’y aller tout seul !

Heath et Toshi échangèrent encore quelques plaisanteries avant de se dire au revoir et de se promettre de se rappeler dans la semaine. Heath consulta ensuite ses messages. Yutaka lui avait encore envoyé quelques mots d’amour qu’il n’eut pas le cœur de supprimer mais auxquels il ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, Heath l’aimait encore et seul le temps ou bien un autre homme lui permettrait de l’oublier définitivement. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors que son regard se portait vers l’horizon. Le soleil se couchait et l’océan n’en était que plus beau. Ses yeux se posèrent alors vers le phare. Heath y avait apporté quelques affaires dans la journée, dont son ordinateur portable et sa clé 3G. Il n’avait pas encore commencé à se renseigner sur le net, les travaux de rénovation attendraient le lendemain. L’urgence avait été plutôt de remplir les placards et le réfrigérateur de Sugizo. Ces derniers étaient désespérément vides, c’était à croire que le musicien ne mangeait rien et ne vivait que de solitude et de musique.

La nuit n’était pas tout à fait tombée lorsque Heath entendit le violon de Sugizo. Son ami était enfin réveillé et comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à lui, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler et peut-être… Heath préféra rentrer sans pousser davantage sa réflexion. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une nouvelle déception amoureuse et ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cette amitié naissante. Si Sugizo était intéressé, il le lui ferait savoir.

           

Le son du violon provenait de la chambre. Heath n’osa pas monter le voir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le diner. Sugizo le rejoignit lorsque le soleil fut totalement couché. Heath entendit le violon s’arrêter puis des pas dans l’escalier. Sugizo s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et l’observa sans rien dire. Heath pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos. Sugizo le détaillait et Heath se sentit très vite mal à l’aise.

\- Bonsoir, déclara finalement Heath en se retournant.

Son sourire était gêné et presque timide. Sugizo y répondit. Le sien était léger et rempli d’énigme pour Heath qui avait bien du mal à pénétrer ses pensées. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser cet homme ? Il était un mystère pour lui et Heath avait de plus en plus envie de le connaitre.

\- Bonsoir, répondit finalement Sugizo en entrant dans la cuisine. Je suis désolée, j’ai un rythme de vie complètement décalé.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Toshiya était pareil quand il était étudiant. Tu as faim ? Je ne connais pas tes goûts et ce n’est pas de la grande cuisine. Je dirais même que c’est plutôt basique.

Sans répondre, Sugizo marcha jusqu’à la gazinière et renifla le plat qui mijotait.

\- En tout cas ça sent terriblement bon. Je crois bien n’avoir pas mangé de la vraie nourriture depuis des années !

Heath retint un petit rire. Sugizo était décidément un homme bien étrange.

\- Il n’y a pas d’ail dedans ? Demanda subitement le musicien avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

\- Non pourquoi ? Tu n’aime pas ça ?

Sugizo ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Heath vit une étrange expression se dessiner sur son visage. Le musicien ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre et finalement Heath lui dit :

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je ne cuisine jamais avec de l’ail. Toshiya n’aimait pas ça quand il était petit. Du coup, j’ai pris cette habitude même si je crois qu’il en mange maintenant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du violoniste qui fit battre un peu plus le cœur de Heath. Décidemment, vivre avec cet homme allait être un véritable défit pour lui et en même temps lorsqu’il était près du musicien, Yutaka n’avait plus aucune importance. Et Sugizo se tenait si près de lui ! Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Heath eut l’impression de se noyer dans son regard. Sugizo n’était pas seulement séduisant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui que Heath ne parvenait pas à définir et qui l’attirait inexorablement vers lui.

Une sonnerie résonna. C’était son téléphone portable. La magie s’évanouie aussitôt et Sugizo s’écarta pour le laisser répondre. Heath retint un juron et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il s’éloigna de la gazinière et demanda à son correspondant :

\- Par pitié, j’espère que c’est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui et non, répondit l’avocat à l’autre bout du fil.

\- C’est Yutaka, c’est ça ?

\- Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je t’appellerais ?

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de Heath qui alla s’assoir sur une chaise.

\- Je t’écoute, soupira-t-il.

\- Tous les papiers pour la vente de l’entreprise sont prêts. Il est d’accord pour signer.

\- Mais ?

\- Il ne le fera qu’en ta présence.

\- Et merde…

Heath savait très bien où Yutaka voulait en venir. Il voulait l’attirer à Tokyo dans l’espoir de le reconquérir plus facilement. C’était un piège grossier et Heath n’y voyait qu’une seule parade.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’être là, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit Imai.

\- Alors dis-lui qu’il vienne me voir car je ne reviendrais pas à Tokyo.

\- Mais il n’attend que ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Il doit te retrouver dans la maison d’hôte ?

\- Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas que Toshiya se mêle de ça.

\- Alors où ?

Heath hésita un court instant. Il y avait la maison de Toshi qui était vide et dont il avait toujours la clé mais s’y rendre avec Yutaka ne serait pas raisonnable. Connaissant son ancien compagnon, il profiterait certainement de l’occasion pour tenter de le séduire et serait bien capable d’arriver à ses fins. Le plus simple mais surtout le plus sûr, était qu’il vienne directement au phare. Heath n’aimait pas cette idée mais d’un autre côté la présence de Sugizo le rassurait et l’aiderait à se montrer fort, même si son ami serait certainement en train de dormir lors de la visite de Yutaka.

\- Qu’il vienne au vieux phare. Il trouvera facilement, déclara Heath.

\- Très bien. Bon courage mon ami.

\- Merci Imai.

Heath raccrocha tout en poussant un profond soupir et releva les yeux vers Sugizo qui l’observait avec inquiétude. Heath esquissa un pâle sourire qui n’avait rien de convaincant et violoniste tira une chaise près de la sienne.

\- Un problème ?

\- Mon ex doit passer pour me faire signer des papiers, murmura Heath. J’espère que ça ne t’ennuie pas qu’il vienne ici.

\- Si c’est ce que tu préfères, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Et puis, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi.

Sugizo posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et Heath fut parcouru d’un frisson au contacte de sa peau douce et froide. Son cœur battait également un peu plus vite et il comprenait enfin qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Tu me fais goûter ta cuisine ? Demanda finalement le musicien.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Heath qui fit un bond de sa chaise pour les servir. Sugizo venait une fois de plus de chasser Yutaka de son esprit et Heath comprenait qu’il était exactement ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Heath écoutait Sugizo jouer du violon au bord de l’océan, il reçut un message de Yutaka qui lui annonçait, non sans user de paroles mielleuses, qu’il prenait le train cette nuit et qu’il arriverait demain dans la matinée. Il ajoutait qu’il avait hâte de le revoir et qu’ils auraient à parler. Heath n’était pas pressé de le voir même s’il savait que cette rencontre était nécessaire mais aussi qu’elle mettrait un terme définitif à leur liaison. Bientôt, Yutaka ne serait plus que de l’histoire ancienne pour lui.

Cette nuit là, Sugizo joua différemment. Sa musique semblait moins triste mais elle n’en était pas moins belle et réconfortante. Elle était juste différente. Sugizo joua longtemps, adressant à son ami un sourire entre deux morceaux. Parfois, les deux hommes se regardaient longuement en silence et Heath sentait son cœur battre agréablement dans sa poitrine. Il aimait Sugizo. Il le savait maintenant et même si cet amour n’était pas réciproque, son amitié était importante pour lui.

\- Heath, tu es fatigué, monte te coucher, murmura Sugizo qui s’était assis à côté de lui.

Heath entrouvrit les yeux et adressa un timide sourire à son ami.

\- Il est très tard ou bien très tôt selon le point de vu, ajouta le musicien.

Heath se frotta le visage et Sugizo se leva le premier. Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se mettre debout et ajouta :

\- Je t’accompagne si tu veux.

Heath acquiesça et frissonna lorsqu’il sentit le bras de son ami lui entourer les épaules pour le guider vers le phare à travers l’obscurité. Heath aimait cette proximité et il aimait Sugizo tout court.

 

*

 

C’est son téléphone portable qui le réveilla le lendemain. Il était midi passé et Heath eut beaucoup de mal à le trouver mais aussi à décrocher.

\- Oui ? Fit-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je suis dehors, tu m’ouvres ?

C’était Yutaka. Heath ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Oui, laisse-moi une minute, répondit-il d’une voix étranglée.

\- Prends tout ton temps.

Heath se pinça les lèvres tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il n’avait pas envie de le voir mais n’avait pas vraiment le choix et puis avec un peu de chance, cette rencontre serait la dernière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui ouvrit. Yutaka lui adressa son plus beau sourire auquel Heath resta difficilement de marbre. Yutaka était un séducteur à qui il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à dire non.

\- Entre, murmura Heath en s’effaçant de l’entrée.

Yutaka ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la grande salle vide. Il l’observa un court instant puis suivit Heath dans la cuisine. Ce dernier mit la cafetière en route et s’installa à table, faisant signe à Yutaka de s’assoir à son tour.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, déclara Yutaka.

Heath ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Son estomac était noué à lui en faire mal et il avait hâte d’en finir avec cette histoire.

\- J’ai emmené les papiers, continua Yutaka après avoir poussé un court soupir.

Il posa sur la table sa mallette et en sortit des documents qu’il tendit à Heath. Lorsque ce dernier les prit, Yutaka lui attrapa le poignet et Heath se figea. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que Yutaka ne lui demande d’un air grave :

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Heath, nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en arriver là. Je t’aime. Rentrons à la maison et oublions toute cette histoire. Reprenons notre vie là où nous l’avons laissé. Mon amour, reviens.

\- C’est trop tard, balbutia Heath.

\- Non, il suffit de déchirer ces documents et de tout oublier.

\- Je ne peux pas ! S’exclama Heath en se défaisant de son étreinte et en se levant par la même occasion. Je n’en peux plus de tout ça U-ta ! Je n’en peux plus de toi…

Yutaka se leva à son tour et fit un pas vers lui. Heath recula. Son cœur battait à toute allure et son estomac lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas qu’il s’approche de lui car il savait que Yutaka le ferait flancher. Il avait toujours eu l’art et la manière d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait de lui.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que nous avions de la visite ! S’exclama une voix depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Heath se figea de surprise sans oser croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Yutaka de son côté se retourna lentement vers l’homme qui venait de faire son apparition. Il donnait l’impression de sortir du lit avec ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui arrivaient jusqu’aux épaules et son yukata à peine fermé. Il était très séduisant, Yutaka devait le reconnaitre mais surtout il lui donnait la désagréable impression d’être l’amant de Heath.

\- Je m’appelle Sugizo, déclara le musicien en effaçant la courte distance entre eux pour lui serrer la main.

\- Yutaka, répondit l’autre avec méfiance.

\- Veuillez excuser ma tenue, reprit le musicien. Heath ne m’avait pas dit que nous aurions de la visite.

Sugizo passa à côté de Yutaka qui le suivit du regard et s’approcha de Heath qui l’interrogea du regard. Qu’avait en tête le musicien ? Heath l’ignorait mais son intervention tombait à point nommé. Contre toute attente et à la plus grande stupeur de Heath, Sugizo passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

\- J’espère que tu as bien dormi mon chéri car moi oui.

Sugizo lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de resserrer son étreinte sur lui. Heath le fixa un court instant sans savoir quoi répondre. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, il se contenta donc d’acquiescer avant de relever lentement les yeux vers Yutaka dont le visage s’était littéralement décomposé.

\- Mais je suis très impoli, pardonnez-moi Yutaka, reprit Sugizo. Vous resterez bien déjeuner avec nous. Heath ne me parle jamais de sa vie à Tokyo et je suis ravi d’enfin rencontrer l’un de ses amis !

Passé la stupeur, le visage de Yutaka s’assombrit. Heath avait donc rencontré quelqu’un dans ce trou perdu. Yutaka prit une profonde inspiration par le nez tout en serrant les dents. Il était inutile de faire un scandale et les choses ne pouvaient être plus claires.

\- Je regrette, déclara froidement Yutaka. J’ai une longue route qui m’attend. J’étais simplement venu lui apporter des documents.

\- Quelle dommage ! J’espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir chez nous, lorsque nous aurons terminé de rénover notre phare bien sûr.

Yutaka ne répondit pas mais Heath vit de la colère dans son regard. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait ainsi et il savait qu’il lui avait brisé le cœur. Heath se sentait un peu coupable, pourtant ce n’était pas grand-chose à côté de tout ce que Yutaka lui avait fait. D’ailleurs, tout ceci n’était qu’une sombre mascarade puisque Sugizo et lui n’étaient pas amants. Mais si Yutaka le croyait et si ce mensonge lui permettait de tourner la page alors c’était mieux ainsi.

\- Nous allons vous raccompagner, déclara Sugizo.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je connais le chemin, rétorqua Yutaka en s’en allant furieusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent la porte d’entrée se refermer en claquant et le moteur de la voiture de location de Yutaka démarrer à vive allure. Sugizo relâcha alors son étreinte sur Heath qui s’autorisa enfin à respirer.

\- Je pense qu’il ne t’appellera plus, déclara le musicien en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

\- Merci Sugizo, balbutia Heath.

Le violoniste lui adressa un énigmatique sourire avant de lui murmurer :

\- Mais ce fut un plaisir.

\- Tu remontes te coucher ?

\- Je suis un oiseau de nuit. Ne l’oublie pas.

\- Alors à ce soir.

\- À ce soir Heath.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire puis Sugizo regagna sa chambre. Lorsqu’il se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, Heath porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Le baiser avait été chaste et sans arrière pensée mais Heath l’avait adoré.


	10. Chapter 10

Heath pensa à lui toute la journée et attendit le couché du soleil avec impatience. Dès que les derniers rayons de lumière eurent disparus, la mélodie de son violon commença à résonner dans le phare. Sugizo était réveillé et Heath sentit son cœur être transporté de joie. Il l’écouta depuis la cuisine où il s’était installé avec son ordinateur portable. La musique de cet homme était divine et inconsciemment, Heath frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant à ce chaste baiser qu’ils avaient partagé. Sugizo l’avait embrassé pour l’aider à se débarrasser de Yutaka. Heath ne se faisait que peu d’illusion à ce sujet mais il se permettait tout de même de rêver en l’écoutant jouer du violon.

\- Je me demande ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte.

Heath sursauta. Le violon avait cessé et Sugizo se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Heath se sentit rougir et reporta son regard sur l’écran de son ordinateur en déclarant :

\- Rien d’important, juste que j’ai commencé à me renseigner pour les travaux.

\- Vraiment ?

Sugizo se détacha du cadre de la porte et s’approcha de lui. Heath sentit son parfum lorsqu’il se pencha à son tour sur l’ordinateur pour observer l’écran. Heath se racla la gorge avant de lui expliquer tant bien que mal les procédures administratives qu’ils devaient remplir auprès de la municipalité avant d’entamer les travaux. Sugizo l’écouta avec intérêt, son regard allant de l’écran au visage de Heath qui avait bien du mal à rester concentré lorsque le musicien posait les yeux sur lui. Il sentait également son cœur battre à cent à l’heure. Si ce n’était pas déjà le cas, il était en train de tomber terriblement amoureux de lui et se demandait où cette relation allait le mener et si au bout du compte il n’aurait pas à nouveau le cœur brisé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Heath sursauta. Sugizo l’observait avec curiosité et inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Non rien, murmura Heath en baissant les yeux sur son clavier.

\- Tu es tout pâle. C’est à cause de ce que j’ai fais ce midi ? Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû intervenir de cette manière…

\- Non ! Tu as bien fait !

Heath releva le visage vers lui et réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. Heath pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau et sans qu’il ne le réalise vraiment, la courte distance qui les séparait s’effaça. Heath ne sut pas vraiment qui avait fait le premier pas. Peut-être l’avaient-ils fait tout les deux mais le résultat était le même. Leurs lèvres s’étaient effleurées avant de se rencontrer réellement. C’était leur premier vrai baiser. Il était tendre mais loin d’être chaste et Heath crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsque sa langue rencontra celle du musicien. Sugizo embrassait divinement bien et sans s’en rendre compte, Heath crispa ses mains sur la chemise noire du musicien lorsqu’il passa une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsque leur interminable baiser prit fin, Sugizo s’écarta à peine de lui. Il pressa son front contre le sien et les deux hommes partagèrent le même air le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu décidais de partir, murmura le violoniste.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un cadeau et que je suis sans doute la dernière personne dont tu ais besoin.

Sugizo esquissa un triste sourire et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se détacher de lui, Heath l’en empêcha. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant. Sugizo attendant en silence. Heath hésitant sur les mots à employer.

\- Je veux rester ici, dans ce phare mais surtout avec toi, dit-il d’une voix tremblante.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Heath déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n’as pas peur que je te fasse souffrir ?

\- Tu comptes me faire du mal ? Demanda Heath en retenant un léger sourire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je pourrais t’en faire sans le vouloir.

\- Moi aussi mais ça, personne ne peut le savoir à l’avance.

\- Tu ne sais pas le genre personne que je suis.

\- Parce que tu n’as jamais vraiment voulu me parler de toi.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- Alors ne me mens pas.

\- J’ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus rester si tu devais découvrir ce que je suis vraiment.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu es vraiment ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sugizo.

\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas partager avec toi, pas encore, murmura le musicien.

\- Je comprends.

Heath pressa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Sugizo répondit à son baiser. Les deux hommes passèrent une partie de la nuit de cette manière. Sugizo à genoux devant Heath qui était assis sur une chaise. Ils s’embrassaient et se murmuraient quelques mots entre deux baisers. Ils ne semblaient pas se lasser des lèvres de l’autres et cherchaient constamment le contacte. Heath avait parfois l’impression de redevenir un adolescent amoureux qui découvrait timidement son partenaire.

\- Tu as peut-être faim, finit par murmurer Heath.

\- Non, sauf peut-être de tes lèvres, rétorqua le musicien en les frôlant avec les siennes.

Heath réprima un sourire. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux adolescents amoureux.

\- On ne va pas passer toute la nuit là…

\- Tu veux peut-être découvrir mon antre ? Questionna Sugizo en étirant largement ses lèvres.

Heath déglutit avec difficulté alors qu’il lui faisait un oui de la tête et que ses pommettes se teintaient de rose. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que leur relation tournerait de cette manière et surtout aussi vite !

Sugizo se leva et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le conduire à l’étage. Le cœur de Heath battait à cent à l’heure et lorsque Sugizo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Heath retint sa respiration. Il y faisait très sombre. Le musicien lui lâcha la main, le temps d’allumer quelques bougies. Heath entra et observa la pièce. Il y avait un grand lit, des partitions qui trainaient partout ainsi qu’un autre violon et une guitare. Quelques vêtements trainaient ici et là, ainsi que quelques vieux livres.

\- Il n’y a rien de bien passionnant et ma vie se résume à ça, murmura Sugizo en passant derrière lui.

Heath ferma les yeux et frissonna de plaisir en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. D’ailleurs son cœur battait à tout rompre. Lui qui n’avait jamais osé imaginer ou même espérer vivre un tel moment ! Lui qui avait si longtemps cru que Sugizo ne s’intéresserait jamais à lui. 

\- Ta vie est bien mystérieuse et m’intéresse beaucoup, répondit timidement Heath.

\- Elle est triste et si je te la racontais, tu prendrais immédiatement la fuite.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C’est presque dans une autre vie… mais par le passé j’ai été un homme odieux et je me suis tellement mal comporté.

\- Mais tu le regrettes aujourd’hui, rétorqua Heath en se retournant vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas t’imaginer à quel point, murmura Sugizo en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Alors ce que tu as fait dans cette autre vie n’a aucune importance pour moi, déclara Heath en lui attrapant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- J’en suis certain.

\- Et tu ne veux pas connaitre toutes les horribles choses que j’ai pu faire ?

\- Non.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis s’embrassèrent langoureusement. Sugizo attira Heath jusqu’à son lit et ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, découvrant lentement à la lueur des bougies le corps de l’autre. Sugizo s’avéra bien plus tatoué que ce que Heath s’était imaginé et il dessina du bout des doigts mais également avec sa langue et ses lèvres, les motifs imprimés sur la peau douce et froide du musicien qui frissonna de plaisir. D’ailleurs Heath se demandait si Sugizo l’avait déjà fait avec un homme. Il avait l’impression que oui à la manière dont il le touchait. Sugizo ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il savait très exactement ce qu’il faisait et ce qu’il voulait. Heath lut même du désir dans son regard, un désir brûlant qu’il semblait contenir tant bien que mal. D’ailleurs, lorsque Sugizo lui embrassait le cou, Heath avait l’impression qu’il était sur le point de le mordre et cette soudaine bestialité ne fit qu’attiser son excitation. Sugizo était un homme décidément bien surprenant.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l’amour jusqu’à l’aube. Ne se lassant jamais de s’embrasser et de s’étreindre. Ils ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant et s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre aux premières lueurs de l’aurore. C’est Heath qui trouva le sommeil le premier, blottit contre Sugizo qui le regardait dormir tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

 

Lentement, les rayons du soleil commencèrent à se faufiler dans la chambre. Le musicien les observa un instant puis se détacha délicatement de son amant afin d’aller fermer les rideaux. Le jour n’avait pas sa place dans son antre. Ici, il n’y avait que les ténèbres et puis cet homme qu’il avait étreint et aimé toute une nuit. Sugizo s’assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda dormir. Avait-il seulement le droit de priver cet homme d’une vie normale ? Jamais il n’aurait dû céder à la tentation mais à présent il était trop tard. Il n’aurait jamais la force de se séparer de lui et il avait bien l’impression d’être tombé amoureux.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Murmura Heath.

\- Si, répondit Sugizo en s’allongeant à côté de lui.

Heath se rapprocha de lui et souda ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Il fait jour ? Demanda Heath entre deux baisers.

\- Oui et il est l’heure pour nous de dormir.

\- Une vraie vie de vampire.

Sugizo esquissa un énigmatique sourire que Heath ne remarqua pas tant il était fatigué.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il doit faire très beau, murmura Heath.

\- Sans doute…

\- Un temps à lézarder au soleil.

\- Je supporte mal le soleil.

Heath qui était en train de se rendormir ouvrit un œil, puis l’autre et l’interrogea du regard.

\- Je vis la nuit, répondit Sugizo. Je n’ai pas vu le soleil depuis tellement longtemps ! La lumière du jour me donne mal aux yeux et je risque de très gros coup de soleil si je m’y expose.

\- Mon amant est un vampire, se moqua Heath. Tu fais bien de me prévenir. Je n’ouvrirais pas les rideaux alors.

\- Merci, murmura Sugizo en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Heath se blottit un peu plus contre lui et les deux hommes s’endormirent dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

 

Lorsque Sugizo ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit dehors. Heath avait ouvert les rideaux et allumé les bougies. Il avait également monté son ordinateur portable et travaillait dessus, assis sur le sol, dos au lit. Sugizo se rapprocha lentement de lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Heath poussa un soupir d’aise en sentant ses doigts le caresser.

\- Tu es réveillé, murmura Heath en se retournant vers lui.

\- Et toi, tu n’es pas parti.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je m’en aille ? Demanda Heath en venant s’assoir à côté de lui avec son ordinateur potable.

\- Parce que je suis monstrueux.

\- Monstrueux ? Tu plaisantes ?

Heath captura délicatement ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

\- J’ai rarement croisé un homme aussi beau que toi. Une chance que tu ne sortes jamais, comme ça je suis certain de te garder rien que pour moi.

\- J’espère que tu continueras toujours à voir le meilleur en moi.

\- Sugizo, peu importe ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé. Ce qui compte, c’est ce que tu veux faire avec moi.

Le musicien acquiesça et les deux hommes s’embrassèrent langoureusement. Avant de reporter leur attention sur l’ordinateur de Heath. Ce dernier expliqua à son amant les différentes étapes qu’ils allaient devoir suivre pour rénover le vieux phare. La première étant la paperasse administrative, ce qui était sans doute la phase la plus simple et la plus rapide. Ensuite, ils feraient appel à un plombier et à un électricien pour revoir toute l’installation. Mieux valait confier ces taches à des professionnels pour des raisons de sécurité.

Heath et Sugizo passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter des futurs travaux à réaliser dans le vieux phare mais pas seulement. Ils se murmurèrent également des mots doux et s’aimèrent ardemment. Ils étaient avides d’explorer le corps de l’autre et de redécouvrir ce qu’ils avaient pourtant déjà découvert la veille. Ils étaient animés par la même passion et ne semblait avoir besoin de rien sinon de l’autre.

 

Dans ce phare isolé de tout à la marée montante, rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur idylle. Rien ni personne. Sauf peut-être les fantômes d’un lointain passé.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinya resta un instant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de l’atelier de Toshiya. Ce dernier terminait de confectionner un bijou pour une cliente. Le jeune homme blond observa attentivement son compagnon. Toshiya semblait si concentré. Shinya le trouva très beau et se dit qu’il avait beaucoup de chance d’être avec lui. Ils s’aimaient et étaient heureux. Ils vivaient une idylle parfaite. Ils s’entendaient à merveille et pouvaient tout partager. Ils n’avaient aucun secret l’un pour l’autre. Enfin presque… Shinya sentit son estomac se nouer légèrement et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à entrer dans l’atelier, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. Le jeune homme l’en sortit et lut le message qu’il venait de recevoir : « J’espère que tu n’as pas changé d’avis. C’est important qu’on se voit. À plus tard ». Shinya se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l’atelier. Il alla immédiatement enlacer son compagnon qui ferma les yeux tout en souriant légèrement. Toshiya apprécia l’étreinte de l’homme de sa vie et en profita pour respirer son odeur. Il aimait le parfum de Shinya et il l’aimait tout court.

\- Tu y vas ? Demanda le brun.

\- Oui. Je reviendrais en fin de journée.

\- Sois prudent sur la route.

\- Oui.

\- Et salue Toshi pour moi.

\- Ne t’en fais pas.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent du bout des lèvres et Shinya s’en alla le cœur serré. Il aurait dû le lui dire mais si Toshiya apprenait ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, non seulement il serait furieux mais en plus il l’empêcherait de se rendre à ce rendez-vous et Shinya devait y aller.

           

Le trajet dura deux heures. Shinya roula sans s’arrêter. Le jeune homme tachait de ne pas penser au poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur son estomac. Il avait l’impression de trahir Toshiya mais également Heath.

 

Shinya arriva en ville un peu avant 11h. Son rendez-vous n’était qu’à 14h. Le jeune homme blond en profita pour faire les quelques courses qu’il avait prévu puis fila au petit restaurant où il avait prévu de déjeuner avec Toshi. Avec un peu de chance, son ami l’aiderait à se changer les idées en attendant l’heure fatidique…

Lorsque Shinya passa la porte du Dahlia, un homme brun lui fit un signe depuis le fond de la salle. Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond qui marcha rapidement vers son ami. Toshi se leva et les deux hommes s’échangèrent une accolade amicale avant de s’installer. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et tout en buvant un appétitif, Shinya détailla attentivement son ami.

\- C’est moi ou bien tu es différent.

\- Tu trouves ? Fit Toshi en esquissant un timide sourire.

\- C’est pour moi que tu t’es fait si beau ? Se moqua le jeune homme.

Toshi se contenta de retenir un petit rire avant de boire une gorgée de son eau pétillante sous le regard suspicieux de Shinya. Soudain, le visage du jeune homme s’éclaira et il lui demanda :

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ? C’est ça ?

\- Et pourquoi j’aurais rencontré quelqu’un ? Rétorqua le plus âgé visiblement un peu gêné.

\- Parce que tu rougis et que tu as changé de look ! Mon dieu… Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler, c’est un peu tôt.

\- Tu vas au moins l’emmener au village pour nous la présenter ?

\- C’est aussi ce que Heath m’a dit au téléphone, soupira Toshi.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, vous viendrez tous manger à la maison. Comme ça, lui aussi sortira de son phare. Ça fait trois mois qu’il vit avec Sugizo et nous ne l’avons rencontré qu’une seule fois !

\- J’ai cru comprendre que c’était très passionné entre eux.

\- Oui, soupira Shinya qui sentait son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Et entre toi et ta belle ?

\- Mon dieu… je ne préfère pas en parler.

\- C’est pour ça que tu portes une écharpe ? Elle est du genre vorace ? Se moqua le blond.

\- Shinya si tu savais… Tout ça c’est de la faute de Heath et des bars dans lesquels il m’a envoyé boire un verre soit disant pour rencontrer de nouvelle personne.

\- Apparemment ça t’a bien réussi. En tout cas j’ai hâte de la rencontrer. Je me demande qu’elle genre de femme c’est. Je suis certaine qu’elle doit être très classe, un peu timide, très discrète et…

Toshi éclata de rire et Shinya s’interrompit tout en l’interrogeant du regard.

\- Je dirais que c’est tout le contraire ! Vraiment Shinya si tu savais !

Le blond arqua un sourcil et commença à le questionner mais Toshi ne voulut rien lui dire. Selon lui, mieux valait voir en chair et en os cette personne car elle était indescriptible. Shinya bouda pour la forme mais retrouva rapidement son sourire. Les deux amis déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur et se quittèrent un peu avant 13h. Toshi devait retrouver sa classe et Shinya avait encore quelques courses à faire avant son fameux rendez-vous, celui qui lui donnait des ulcères à l’estomac chaque fois qu’il y pensait.

           

Il était 14h et Shinya n’était pas certain d’avoir envie de rencontrer cet homme. Cependant, à présent qu’il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme poussa la porte d’un petit salon de thé. Yutaka était déjà là. Il lui fit un signe de la main tout en lui adressant un large sourire. Shinya n’y répondit pas et marcha rapidement vers lui. Yutaka se leva et voulut lui serrer la main mais Shinya garda les bras croisés. Il n’était pas ici pour sympathiser avec cet homme. Il était ici pour entendre ce qu’il avait à lui dire mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre qu’il devait laisser Heath tranquille et qu’il ne devait plus jamais chercher à entrer en contacte avec leur famille.

\- Merci d’avoir accepté de me rencontrer Shinya, commença Yutaka en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Shinya n’y répondit pas bien que l’envie ne lui manquait pas. Yutaka était tel qu’on le lui avait décrit. Il était séduisant, il le savait et il en jouait. C’était un charmeur cependant Shinya n’était pas dupe. Il le connaissait bien. Toshiya lui avait raconté tellement de chose sur cet homme ! Yutaka avait été le grand amour de Heath. Ils s’étaient rencontrés il y a onze ans et ça avait été immédiatement le coup de foudre entre eux. Cependant Heath n’avait pas immédiatement cédé à ses avances. Yutaka avait déjà à l’époque une réputation sulfureuse et il lui avait fallu du temps pour baisser la garde de Heath. Un an pour être exacte. Ils s’étaient ensuite mis en ménage et avaient vécu ensemble pendant dix ans. Dix années d’amour et d’infidélité.

\- Je tacherais de faire court, continua Yutaka. Je m’inquiète beaucoup pour Heath.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, coupa froidement le jeune homme blond. Heath va bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il va beaucoup mieux grâce à Sugizo.

\- C’est donc le grand amour entre eux.

\- Oui. Sugizo est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- Vous en êtes certain ?

Le visage de Shinya s’assombrit. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il l’ignorait mais le sourire qui était dessiné sur le visage de Yutaka ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Que savez-vous sur ce Sugizo ? Demanda le plus âgé.

\- Il est musicien et c’est le propriétaire du vieux phare. Mais surtout, il rend heureux Heath.

\- Donc vous ne savez rien de lui.

\- Parce que vous oui ?

\- Oui.

Shinya lui adressa un regard surpris et pour toute réponse Yutaka posa sur la table un dossier qu’il fit glisser vers le jeune homme. Shinya baissa les yeux vers le document avant d’interroger Yutaka du regard.

\- J’aime Heath, déclara Yutaka. Je lui ai brisé le cœur, je le sais et ma faute est impardonnable. Cependant, il est vulnérable à cause de moi et je ne voudrais pas qu’une personne mal intentionnée profite de sa faiblesse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je me suis renseigné sur ce Sugizo et je dois dire que cet homme est un vrai fantôme. Son nom apparait bien à l’état-civil. Il paie ses impôts mais sinon, il n’existe pas ou presque.

\- Et c’est un crime ? Demanda froidement Shinya.

\- Non, sauf que le problème c’est que le seul endroit où son nom apparait régulièrement, c’est dans des rapports de police lié à des crimes de sang d’une rare violence.

La gorge de Shinya s’assécha en même temps que son estomac se nouait un peu plus douloureusement. 

\- Shinya, vous avez le droit de me détester. Je ne suis pas parfait. J’ai beaucoup de défaut et le pire étant mon infidélité mais là je ne vous apprends rien. Par contre, j’aime Heath et jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Mais qu’en est-il de ce Sugizo ? Est-ce que Heath est en sécurité avec lui ?

Shinya ne répondit pas. Il était devenu subitement pâle et avait sans s’en rendre compte commencé à ouvrir le dossier que Yutaka lui avait donné.

\- Shinya, lisez ce dossier et faite ce que votre conscience vous dicte. Heath ne m’écoutera jamais mais peut-être que vous ou bien Toshiya parviendrez à lui ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que Sugizo est un homme bien qui s’est souvent retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment mais lisez au moins tout ça et ensuite faite ce qu’il vous semble être juste.

Shinya acquiesça d’un léger signe de la tête et Yutaka le remercia avant de se lever et de s’en aller. Le jeune homme baissa alors les yeux sur les copies des différents rapports de police dans lequel Sugizo était tantôt cité comme témoin, tantôt comme suspect dans différentes affaires meurtre pour lesquelles il n’avait jamais véritablement été mis en cause. Et pourtant Shinya n’en était pas moins inquiet pour Heath. Après tout, Yutaka avait semé dans son esprit la graine du doute et de la suspicion.

 

*

 

Le phare était magnifique et inquiétant. Les travaux étaient presque terminés. Heath s’était donné beaucoup de mal mais il aimait ce lieu autant que son propriétaire. Shinya esquissa un pâle sourire. Il avait mal au ventre et au cœur. Il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer Yutaka et pourtant, il n’avait pas trouvé le courage de se débarrasser de ce dossier compromettant. Il l’avait lu et gardé, et à présent il allait jouer le jeu de ce sale type en le donnant à Heath. Et que faire d’autre ? Ignorer tous ces détails inquiétant au sujet de Sugizo ? Non, Shinya ne pourrait jamais vivre avec la crainte que cet homme soit un dangereux psychopathe. Heath devait au moins être averti. Quant à en parler à Toshiya, Shinya avait trop peur de sa réaction. Non, c’était à Heath qu’il devait remettre ce dossier et à lui seul.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Shinya frappa à la porte du vieux phare. Heath lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Il semblait rayonner de bonheur et l’espace d’un instant Shinya se sentit coupable. Avait-il le droit de se mêler ainsi de sa vie ? Et s’il ne le faisait pas et qu’il arrivait quelque chose à Heath ? Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

\- Shinya quelle surprise ! S’exclama Heath. Entre.

\- Non, déclara le blond en reniflant doucement.

Le visage de Heath s’assombrit et il sortit pour s’approcher du jeune homme. Une larme roula sur la joue de Shinya et Heath l’effaça doucement avec inquiétude.

\- Shinya ? Il s’est passé quelque chose avec Toshiya ?

Le jeune homme blond voulut répondre mais sa gorge se noua douloureusement et aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres. Seul un sanglot trahit son émotion. Heath le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Shinya se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme. Tellement désolé.

\- Mais non, répondit Heath qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Là, ce n’est rien Shinya.

Heath resserra ses bras sur le jeune homme qui continuait de sangloter contre son torse :

\- Je suis tellement désolé Heath. Ne m’en veux pas…

\- Mais pourquoi Shinya ? Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter de le rencontrer. Pardon.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

\- Yutaka…

Heath se figea. Shinya voulut s’écarter mais son ainé le garda serré contre lui.

\- Pardon Heath…

\- Non, pardon Shinya. Yutaka est un odieux manipulateur et c’est à cause de moi qu’il est entré dans vos vies.

\- Heath, il m’a donné quelque chose pour toi et ça concerne Sugizo.

Shinya se détacha doucement de ses bras et sortit de son sac un dossier qu’il lui tendit.

\- Il faut que tu lises ça, murmura le jeune homme blond tout en s’essuyant le visage. Après tu pourras tout brûler. Mais il faut que tu saches.

\- Que je sache quoi ?

\- Que tu en saches plus sur Sugizo. Heath promet-moi qu’il t’aime et qu’il ne te fera jamais de mal.

Heath lui adressa un regard surpris mais ce qu’il vit dans les yeux de Shinya le toucha tellement qu’il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire avant de lui répondre :

\- Sugizo m’aime et ne me fera jamais de mal. Peu importe ce que ce dossier contient, cela ne me sépara jamais de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas en parler à Toshiya ?

\- Non. Rentre le rejoindre. Ça sera notre petit secret.

\- Merci Heath.

\- Non merci à toi Shinya.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis le plus jeune s’en alla. Heath le suivit du regard, serrant contre lui ce mystérieux dossier et se demandant s’il le lirait réellement. Après tout, il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie d’en apprendre plus sur le passé de Sugizo. Ils s’aimaient et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Le reste n’avait aucune importance.


	12. Chapter 12

Heath gara sa moto à côté de la voiture de Toshiya. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’était pas venu diner chez son neveu et il était content de pouvoir le faire avec Sugizo. Ce dernier retira son casque tant bien que mal puis déclara :

\- Je déteste vraiment monter sur cette chose.

\- Et moi j’adore quand tu es obligé de t’accrocher à moi comme ça, rétorqua Heath en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sugizo esquissa un léger sourire avant de le pousser vers la porte d’entrée en déclarant :

\- Allons-y avant que je ne sois tenté par l’une des pensées indécentes qui sont en train de traverser mon esprit.

Heath retint un léger rire et sonna. Sugizo glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et lui demanda :

\- Tu as rappelé à Shinya que je ne mange pas d’ail.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je lui ai dit que si tu en mangeais tu risquais de faire une grosse allergie.

Sugizo remercia son amant et ne résista pas à l’envie de l’embrasser langoureusement. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à cet instant et Toshiya ne put s’empêcher de sourire largement en déclarant :

\- Si je vous dérange, je peux refermer la porte.

Heath et Sugizo se détachèrent l’un de l’autre et Heath rétorqua à son neveu :

\- Ne soit pas bête et fais-nous donc entrer.

Toshiya s’effaça de l’encadrement de la porte et salua Sugizo avant de refermer derrière eux. Ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés plusieurs semaines auparavant au vieux phare. Heath y avait invité Shinya et Toshiya afin de leur présenter son nouveau compagnon. La rencontre s’était faite de nuit autour d’un diner. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis mais Toshiya savait que comme tout jeune couple, son oncle et son amant avaient mieux à faire qu’avoir une vie sociable, et ne leur en voulait pas.

\- Toshi est déjà là, déclara Toshiya en les guidant vers le salon.

\- Il parait qu’il est venu accompagné, rétorqua Heath en étirant largement ses lèvres.

\- Oui et tu vas être surpris.

Heath interrogea son neveu du regard mais n’obtient qu’un large sourire en guise de réponse. Visiblement Toshiya tentait de se retenir de rire. Qu’avait donc la nouvelle compagne de Toshi ? Était-elle si étrange que ça ? Heath n’en était que plus curieux surtout que son ami ne voulait jamais parler d’elle.

\- Tu verras quand Toshi fera les présentations, déclara finalement Toshiya en entrant dans le salon.

Heath interrogea son amant du regard mais Sugizo se contenta d’hausser les épaules et de suivre Toshiya dans le salon. Heath les imita et ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi son neveu peinait à retenir ses éclats de rire. Toshi était effectivement venu accompagné mais la personne assise à ses côtés étaient bien loin de l’image que lui ou Shinya avaient pu s’en faire en se basant sur la personnalité de l’enseignant. En effet, Heath et Shinya s’étaient toujours imaginé que la femme idéale pour Toshi ne pouvait qu’être douce, discrète et attentionnée. La réalité semblait bien loin de cette représentation…

\- Toshi tu as bonne mine, déclara Heath sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la personne qui était assise à coté de lui.

\- Toi aussi ! Tu as l’air en pleine forme mon ami, rétorqua l’enseignant. Et je suis ravi d’enfin faire la connaissance du mystérieux Sugizo, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main du violoniste.

\- Et moi de ta tendre moitié, rétorqua Heath en serrant la main d’un homme à la chevelure rose fluo qui s’était levé à son tour.

\- Oui, fit Toshi avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Je te présente hide. Hide, Heath et Sugizo son compagnon.

\- Enchanté, répondit l’homme aux cheveux roses en échangeant une poignée de main avec le couple.

Shinya entra alors dans la pièce pour leur annoncer que le diner était servi dans la salle à manger. Tous se levèrent et le suivirent dans l’autre pièce. Alors que Toshiya prenait place sur une chaise, Shinya lui glissa au creux de l’oreille :

\- Si tu te moques du chéri de Toshi, tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit.

\- Mais quoi ? Se défendit Toshiya à voix basse. Je trouve qu’ils forment un joli couple. Surprenant et original mais joli.

\- Mouais. Ce n’est pas facile pour Toshi. C’est un peu comme son coming out ce soir alors soit gentil.

\- Tu me connais, rétorqua Toshiya en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Justement.

Pour toute réponse, Toshiya pressa chastement ses lèvres contre celles de son chéri, avant de le laisser s’asseoir. Tous complimentèrent les talents culinaires de Shinya qui une fois de plus ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Le jeune homme avait fait de son mieux mais n’estimait pas mériter tous ces compliments. L’autre vedette de la soirée était hide. Tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur celui qui avait su conquérir le cœur de leur enseignant préféré. Toshi était trop timide pour raconter leur rencontre. Il s’était simplement contenté de leur expliquer qu’ils avaient fait connaissance dans un bar, l’un de ceux recommandés par Heath. Finalement ce fut hide qui dût raconter toute l’histoire. Cette dernière n’étonna personne. Toshi n’avait pas fait le premier pas. Il s’était contenté de boire son verre tout en fixant nerveusement son téléphone portable. Hide de son côté l’avait immédiatement remarqué. Difficile de passer à coté d’un homme aussi mal à l’aise et mignon. Il l’avait longuement observé et Toshi avait fini par le remarquer. Il lui avait adressé un timide sourire avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre. Hide avait alors su que s’il n’allait pas lui parler, ce boulet ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Le reste ne se racontait pas mais chacun pouvait s’en faire une idée.

           

Shinya était occupé à préparer les cafés ainsi que du thé dans la cuisine. Heath resta un instant dans l’encadrement de la porte et l’observa en silence. Une fois de plus, Shinya s’était surpassé et Heath avait rarement aussi bien mangé. La soirée avait été une vraie réussite et Heath avait passé un bon moment. Sugizo aussi. D’ailleurs Heath l’avait laissé dans la salle à manger avec les autres. Apparemment son amant semblait bien s’entendre avec hide. C’était une bonne chose. Sugizo n’était pas très sociable en temps normal et puisque Heath était très lié à Toshi, le fait que leurs compagnons respectifs s’apprécient était une excellente chose.

\- Oh… c’est toi, murmura Shinya en se retournant vers Heath.

\- Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d’un coup de main.

Shinya fit un simple non de la tête mais Heath entra quand même dans la cuisine.

\- Je voulais te dire de ne pas t’inquiéter pour moi, déclara Heath en se plantant devant le compagnon de son neveu.

\- Heath…

\- J’ai bien vu comment tu nous regardais.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

\- Shinya, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, rétorqua Heath en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as lu le dossier ?

\- Il n’y a rien à l’intérieur qui me fasse douter de lui, répondit Heath.

Shinya acquiesça avant de lui adresser le sourire le plus sincère qu’il put. Il n’en était pas moins inquiet mais si Heath lui affirmait que tout allait bien alors il ne pouvait que le croire.

\- Besoin d’un petit coup de main ?

Shinya et Heath se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. C’était Sugizo. Le jeune homme blond pâlit légèrement et n’osa pas répondre. Heath le remarqua immédiatement et déclara :

\- Notre petit Shinya s’est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous et je crois qu’il commence à être fatigué.

\- Alors nous allons prendre le relais, répondit Sugizo en entrant dans la cuisine.

Shinya acquiesça et les remercia avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Heath de son côté termina de préparer le thé et le café alors que son amant observait la cuisine avec attention. Heath le regarda du coin de l’œil et le surpris à regarder les gousses d’ail qui étaient posées sur une étagère.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es un vampire, murmura Heath en lui tendant un plateau avec des tasses de café.

\- Et si j’en étais un ?

\- Ça ne changerait absolument rien entre nous, rétorqua Heath en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la cuisine avec le thé.

 

Il était un peu plus d’une heure du matin lorsque Sugizo et Heath quittèrent la maison d’hôte. Les deux amants avaient passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de leurs amis même s’ils n’avaient fait que se dévorer des yeux sans jamais pouvoir s’étreindre réellement et ils avaient hâte de rejoindre leur sanctuaire pour s’aimer jusqu’au matin. C’est sans doute ce qu’ils auraient fait s’il n’y avait pas eu cette ombre qui les attendait près de la porte du vieux phare. Lorsque Sugizo la vit, il la reconnut aussitôt et son estomac se noua douloureusement. Heath de son côté était un peu inquiet. Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite si tard ? D’ailleurs, il remarqua immédiatement la mine soucieuse de son compagnon. Sugizo semblait connaitre cet homme et malgré lui, Heath craignait le pire.

C’est Sugizo qui s’approcha le premier de l’homme qui les attendait dans l’obscurité. Heath gara sa moto puis rejoignit son amant. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et détailla à la lumière du clair de lune leur visiteur. L’homme était brun et semblait avoir leur âge. Il était également très séduisant et Heath ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal à l’aise en le voyant. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà qui était cet homme, du moins pour Sugizo.   

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, déclara l’inconnu. Je m’appelle Ryuichi, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers Heath.

\- Heath. Enchanté, répondit-il presque mécaniquement.

\- Sugizo et moi sommes de vieux amis, déclara Ryuichi. C’est un oiseau de nuit et comme j’étais de passage… Je ne pensais pas vous déranger

\- Mais vous ne me nous dérangez pas, répondit Heath. Nous rentrons d’un diner. Venez, nous serons mieux pour parler à l’intérieur.

Heath lâcha la main de Sugizo et sortit son trousseau de clés pour leur ouvrir la porte et inviter Ryuichi à entrer.

\- Installez-vous, déclara Heath en lui désignant un canapé. Je vais nous préparer du café.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne reste pas, répondit Ryuichi.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je devais m’en préparer un.

Heath déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du musicien et passa dans la cuisine. Ryuichi le suivit du regard avant de s’assoir sur l’un des canapés de ce qui était désormais un salon. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sugizo qui s’assit en face de lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence sans se sourire. Sugizo avait changé et il n’était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Ryuichi détacha son regard de son vieil ami pour observer la pièce. La dernière fois qu’il était venu ici, Sugizo avait pratiquement vidé les lieux et le phare tombait en morceau. Aujourd’hui, il était à l’image de son propriétaire : rayonnant. Apparemment, ce Heath n’avait pas seulement redonné vie à Sugizo, il l’avait également fait avec ce vieux bâtiment.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te causer des problèmes, déclara Ryuichi.

\- Mais tu vas quand même m’en causer, rétorqua Sugizo d’une voix presque étranglée.

\- Ce n’était pas mon intention. J’ignorais que tu avais rencontré quelqu’un. Comment l’aurais-je su ? Sugizo le solitaire…

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de Ryuichi qui continua :

\- Tu as changé Sugizo. Je suis content. Je n’aimais pas te voir enfermé dans la tristesse et la solitude.

Sugizo ne répondit pas mais le léger sourire qui était imprimé sur ses lèvres le faisait à sa place.

\- Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps mais avant de partir, j’ai simplement une question à te poser. Est-ce qu’il sait ?

L’expression du visage de Sugizo changea et Ryuichi sut que la réponse était non.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le lui dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sugizo en détournant les yeux.

\- Il faut que je m’en aille, déclara Ryuichi en se levant pour s’approcher de la porte d’entrée. Tu commences à refaire ta vie et c’est une bonne chose.

\- Ryuichi…

\- Non Sugizo, dit-il ouvrant la porte. Ne dis rien s’il te plait et surtout ne t’en fais pas, je trouve que c’est au contraire une merveilleuse chose. J’ai toujours voulu que tu ailles de l’avant. Désormais je n’ai plus à m’inquiéter pour toi.

Ryuichi posa sa main sur la joue du violoniste avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Sugizo, si tu l’aimes, tu devras le lui dire et si tu ne veux pas le perdre, fais-le dès ce soir.

Le musicien ne répondit pas. Ryuichi ajouta encore quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille puis déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et s’en alla. Sugizo le regarda disparaitre dans l’obscurité avant de refermer la porte sur ce fantôme du passé. Un court soupir traversa ses lèvres et lorsqu’il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Heath qui tenait un plateau sur lequel il avait posé des tasses de café. Sugizo observa attentivement son amant. Heath était pâle. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici et qu’avait-il entendu exactement ? Mais surtout à quoi pensait-il ?

\- Il ne pouvait pas rester, déclara Sugizo en lui prenant le plateau des mains.

Heath acquiesça et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Sugizo le suivit du regard avant de poser le plateau sur la table basse. Heath regarda les tasses sans en prendre une.

\- Heath, murmura Sugizo en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Oui ? fit-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Le visage de Sugizo devint grave alors qu’il remettait une mèche derrière l’oreille de son compagnon.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, rétorqua Heath en retenant un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Mais je ne crois rien, souffla Heath. Je crois que je suis juste fatigué. Je vais monter me coucher.

Sugizo acquiesça et Heath se leva après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sugizo le suivit du regard puis rapporta le plateau à la cuisine et regagna leur chambre. Heath était déjà couché. Sugizo savait qu’il ne dormait pas et qu’il n’avait sans doute même pas les yeux fermés. Heath s’était déshabillé et s’était couché sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte. Sugizo se faisait une petite idée de ce qui traversait l’esprit de son compagnon. Heath devait se poser mille et une questions à son sujet mais aussi sur Ryuichi et il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Après avoir allumé quelques bougies, Sugizo vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans l’abondante chevelure brune de son amant. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, même lorsque le musicien déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, murmura Sugizo. Je ne veux pas que tu t’imagines des choses Heath. J’ai connu Ryuichi il y a des années. Il est parti et il ne reviendra plus mais surtout ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

Heath ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Cette chanson, il la connaissait par cœur et pour la première fois, elle sortait de la bouche de Sugizo et pas de celle de Yutaka. C’était à croire qu’il était condamné à revivre la même histoire.

\- Heath, je te demande de me faire confiance. Une fois de plus…

\- Une fois de plus ? Murmura Heath en se retournant vers lui pour l’interroger du regard. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sugizo se leva et marcha jusqu’à sa vieille armoire. Il en sortit un dossier que Heath reconnut immédiatement. C’était celui que Yutaka lui avait fait parvenir et qu’il n’avait jamais eu le cœur de brûler ni même de jeter. Ainsi Sugizo l’avait trouvé. Heath se redressa et s’assit dans le lit alors que son estomac se nouait douloureusement. Sugizo lui tendit le dossier et déclara :

\- Il y a quelques jours j’ai trouvé ça dans tes affaires mais ce n’est pas la seule chose que j’ai trouvé. 

Heath prit le document d’une main tremblante sans rien dire. Son amant retourna vers l’armoire et en sortit une vieille boite à chaussure. Heath la connaissait également. Il l’avait trouvé sous le planché de la cuisine lorsqu’il avait refait le parquet. Il l’avait trouvé mais n’en avait jamais parlé à Sugizo. Il l’avait rangé avec le dossier dans un coin du phare et avait espéré oublier leurs existences sans pour autant trouver le courage de se débarrasser d’eux. Heath déglutit avec difficulté avant de relever lentement les yeux vers son amant qui se trouvait près du lit et qui le fixait sans qu’aucune expression ne transparaisse sur son visage.

\- Heath, est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Heath ne répondit pas. Bien malgré lui, il repensa au contenu du dossier. Le nom de Sugizo était lié à de nombreux crime de sang dont certains n’avaient jamais été réellement résolus…


	13. Chapter 13

Heath déglutit avec difficulté sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait brusquement peur. Pas pour sa vie, mais peur de le perdre. Il l’aimait tellement. Il pouvait même dire qu’il l’aimait à la folie. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais été consumé par une telle passion. Peu lui importait les secrets de Sugizo tant qu’il continuait de l’aimer et cette nuit Heath avait peur de le perdre  à cause de cet homme qui était subitement entré dans leur vie. Ce Ryuichi… Heath avait bien vu comment lui et Sugizo s’étaient regardés. Heath avait vécu dix ans avec un playboy infidèle et savait très bien reconnaitre deux amants. Sugizo et Ryuichi avaient eu une histoire ensemble. Heath le savait et n’avait pas besoin que son compagnon le lui confirme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? Demanda le violoniste en remettant une mèche brune derrière l’oreille de son amant.

Heath posa les yeux sur l’épais document ainsi que sur la vieille boite. Un léger sourire s’imprima sur ses lèvres. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Il l’aimait et lui faisait confiance.

\- Ce rapport, reprit Sugizo. Je l’ai lu et il est accablant. N’importe qui aurait pris la fuite en le lisant mais pas toi.

Heath releva les yeux vers lui et encra son regard dans le sien. Sugizo lui sourit. Heath ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre. Il l’aimait et avait si peur de le perdre.

\- Peu importe ce qui est écrit là dedans, déclara finalement Heath. Que je sache tu n’as jamais été arrêté.

\- C’est vrai mais tu aurais pu être inquiet, avoir peur ou bien me poser des questions. Et tu ne l’as même pas fait en découvrant cette boite sous les vieilles lattes.

Le musicien ouvrit la boite à chaussure qui s’avérait être remplie de vieux papiers et de vieilles photos. Sugizo en sortit une. C’était une photo de famille en noir et blanc, jaunie par le temps. Ils étaient trois sur la photo. Un couple et leur fils. La femme était très belle et le musicien ne put s’empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Depuis combien d’année n’avait-il pas contemplé son beau visage ? Sugizo regarda ensuite l’enfant et son sourire devint plus triste. Il posa alors le cliché sur le lit et Heath baissa les yeux pour observer à son tour cette famille qui semblait si heureuse. Elle posait devant le phare mais ce n’était pas ce qui avait le plus attiré son attention. Ce qui l’avait frappé c’était la ressemblance entre le père de famille et Sugizo.

\- Je serais incapable de te dire à quelle date cette photo a été prise mais c’était dans les années 60, déclara le violoniste. En faite, je préfère ne pas m’en souvenir. C’est toujours aussi douloureux.

Heath l’interrogea du regard et Sugizo lui sourit avant de lui dire :

\- J’imagine très bien ce que tu as pensé lorsque tu as vu cette photo. Tu t’es dit : « Sugizo est le portrait craché de son père. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et il n’y a rien de bien extraordinaire là dedans. » Tu as ensuite dû penser que la femme sur cette photo était ma mère et tu t’es alors dit que ce devait être elle la femme qui s’est suicidée en se jetant du sommet du phare et que c’est sur sa tombe que je vais jouer. Jusque là rien d’anormale si ce n’est qu’en comptant bien, je dois faire bien plus jeune que mon âge. Mais est-ce si extraordinaire ? Et puis, tu as dû trouver ceci.

Sugizo déplia une feuille qu’il posa à plat sur le drap. Il s’agissait d’un certificat de décès.

\- Sugizo est mort à l’âge de dix ans de la tuberculose, déclara le violoniste. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Ryuichi n’a rien pu faire non plus. Vingt ans plus tard, la mairie a brûlé et toutes ses archives avec. C’était à l’époque où tout n’était pas encore informatisé. C’est comme ça que j’ai pu prendre l’identité de mon propre enfant. Nous portions le même prénom, ça ne m’a pas trop dépaysé et je n’ai pas eu à beaucoup m’embêter avec l’administration. J’imagine que dans vingt ans, il faudra que je trouve une autre parade mais Ryuichi qui a l’habitude pourra m’aider en temps voulu...

Heath le fixa sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir bien saisi tout ce que Sugizo venait de lui expliquer et si c’était une blague elle n’était vraiment pas drôle.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, finit par murmurer Heath.

\- Je suis un monstre Heath.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J’avais presque quarante ans dans les années 60. Ce phare, j’en ai été le gardien avant d’en devenir le propriétaire et la femme qui s’est suicidée ici n’était pas ma mère mais ma femme.

\- Mais c’est impossible… Tu aurais…

\- Quatre-vingt ans et des poussières. J’ai cessé de compter depuis bien longtemps.

\- Non… c’est trop fou… invraisemblable… C’est…

\- Je n’aime ni la lumière du jour, ni l’ail…

\- Alors tu serais un vampire ? Demanda Heath incrédule.

\- Et Ryuichi est mon alpha, pas mon amant.

\- Ton alpha ?

\- C’est lui qui m’a transformé.

\- Ok, fit Heath en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Sugizo sentait que son amant ne le croyait pas et comment lui en vouloir ? Cette histoire était incroyable ! Même pour lui qui en était pourtant le principal protagoniste.

\- Ok, répéta Heath. Disons que ton histoire est vraie et que je te crois. Puisque nous en sommes à tout nous raconter, tu m’as dit un jour que ta femme s’était suicidée de désespoir et que tu lui as été infidèle. Est-ce que c’était avec Ryuichi ?

Sugizo ne répondit pas mais l’expression de son visage le fit à sa place. Heath s’en était douté et devait avouer qu’il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, murmura Sugizo.

Un sourire presque désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Heath. Cette phrase, il l’avait souvent entendu au cours de sa vie. C’était sans doute l’une des phrases préférées de Yutaka.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter l’histoire depuis le début et après tu décideras de ce que tu veux faire. Si tu veux rester avec le monstre que je suis ou bien si tu veux t’en aller.

Heath acquiesça mais avant que Sugizo ne commence son récit, il lui donna un langoureux baiser. Surpris, le musicien l’interrogea du regard et Heath rétorqua :

\- Si ton histoire est fausse, alors tu es sans doute un bien meilleur menteur que Yutaka et tu as au moins le droit à un baiser pour ton imagination débordante.

\- Je ne te mens pas.

\- C’est bien ce qui me fait peur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux entendre mon histoire Heath ?

\- Oui.

Il n’y avait plus de peur dans les yeux de Heath, juste de la curiosité et de la tendresse. Sa jalousie ne s’était pas envolée mais il était intrigué par cette curieuse histoire.   

 

*

 

_« C’est vers la fin des années 20 que j’ai vu le jour. À quelle date précisément ? Je ne préfère pas m’en souvenir. Le temps n’a plus vraiment d’importance pour moi et j’ai cessé de compter les années…_

_Je suis assez vieux pour avoir connu la seconde Guerre Mondiale mais de cette époque je n’ai vraiment rien à dire. Je n’y ai pas participé. J’étais trop jeune pour être mobilisé et puis tout ça me semble si loin ! Mais surtout ça n’a aucune importance, pas pour le récit qui nous intéresse._

_Ma femme s’appelait Tsuki et elle s’est tuée par ma faute en se jetant du haut de ce phare. Je n’étais pas un très bon mari mais elle, elle était une merveilleuse épouse et une très bonne mère._

_Dans notre famille, nous sommes gardiens de phare de père en fils. Moi je voulais être violoniste. Qui m’a mis un jour cette idée dans le crâne ? Je l’ignore mais Tsuki aimait m’écouter jouer et moi, j’aimais jouer pour moi. Je ne m’occupais pas beaucoup d’elle. Nous vivions dans une tout autre époque…_

_Je crois que déjà à l’époque j’étais un solitaire. J’étais également plein d’amertume. Je ne menais pas la vie que j’aurais voulu avoir. J’étais enfermé dans ce phare, contraint à jouer pour une femme qui me laissait indifférent et un enfant dont les cris m’insupportaient. J’étais triste et aigris. Je n’étais pas heureux. Et puis un jour, je suis tombé gravement malade. Aucun des médecins que Tsuki a fait venir à mon chevet ne pouvait me soigner. Tsuki ne s’est pas découragée. Elle a fait le tour des médecins de la région avant de se tourner vers différents prêtres et guérisseurs. Elle m’aimait à la folie et moi, mon seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir jouer du violon._

_Nous pensions que j’arrivais à la fin lorsqu’un homme se présenta une nuit au phare. Il avait entendu dire que le gardien était mourant et que son épouse cherchait désespérément un moyen de le sauver. Cet homme, c’était Ryuichi._

_Ryuichi m’a guéri mais il y avait une contre partie à cette nouvelle vie. Tsuki le savait et moi, tout m’était égal tant que je pouvais vivre et continuer de jouer du violon. J’étais devenu une créature de la nuit. C’est de cette manière que Ryuichi décrit notre race. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des vampires au sens populaire du terme mais notre race s’y rapproche._

_Devenir vampire ne m’a pas rendu meilleur bien au contraire. La transformation m’a fait éprouver des sensations étranges que Ryuichi a été obligé de combler, me détournant ainsi définitivement de celle que j’avais épousé. Tsuki le savait. Ryuichi ne lui avait rien caché. Elle savait qu’en me sauvant, elle me perdrait définitivement. Elle n’avait simplement pas mesuré à quel point elle en souffrirait._

_Il me fallut un certain temps pour me faire à ma nouvelle vie et Ryuichi, en tant que mon alpha, mon créateur, me guida. Il fut un excellent mentor si bien que lorsqu’il nous quitta, je décidais de le suivre. C’est comme ça que j’ai quitté le phare, n’emportant avec moi que mon violon et abandonnant ma femme et mon fils à leur sors._

_J’ai vécu quelques années sur les routes avec Ryuichi. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur ce que j’étais devenu et j’adorais toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Je croyais également l’aimer mais ce n’était pas de l’amour. C’était du désir et puis il était mon alpha… Ryuichi m’aimait mais lui non plus n’était pas amoureux de moi. Il m’aimait comme un créateur aime sa progéniture. Notre relation était ambigüe. Nous étions Alpha et bêta. Mentor et disciple. Père et fils. Mais également amants…_

_Ce que j’ignorais c’était que Ryuichi avait gardé contacte avec Tsuki. Elle avait le cœur brisée mais elle prenait de mes nouvelles. Elle avait si peur pour moi et cette nouvelle vie. Je crois qu’elle ne me détestait pas. Elle avait plutôt l’impression que mon départ était normal. Je n’étais plus l’homme qu’elle avait épousé et je n’avais plus ma place auprès des humains. Ce n’est qu’aujourd’hui que je me rends compte à quel point c’était une femme formidable._

_Un jour, Ryuichi m’annonça qu’il me ramenait au phare. Je crois que ça a été notre seule et unique dispute. Je ne voulais pas y retourner et lui ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi je devais le faire. Finalement sur le chemin du retour, il m’avoua que mon fils était malade. Il avait attrapé la tuberculose et Tsuki était au bord du désespoir. Quand j’appris la nouvelle, quelque chose se brisa en moi et lorsque je vis mon enfant couché dans son lit, j’en eu le cœur brisé. C’était comme si après tant d’année d’égoïsme et d’immaturité, je me découvrais adulte et père._

_Tsuki voulait que Ryuichi sauve notre enfant même si cela signifiait qu’il aurait peut-être à l’emmener avec lui. Ryuichi a refusé. Il lui a expliqué qu’on ne pouvait pas transformer un enfant en vampire. Que ça ne marcherait pas parce qu’il était trop jeune. Tsuki était effondrée et moi j’étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce que Ryuichi m’expliquait et c’est moi qui ai mordu mon fils mais comme mon créateur nous l’avait expliqué, mon fils ne revint pas d’entre les morts. Il était trop jeune et la tuberculose l’emporta cette nuit là._

_J’ai veillé le corps de mon fils toute la nuit et j’ai longuement pleuré sur sa dépouille. Et Tsuki ? Elle était effondrée mais mon propre chagrin m’empêchait de le voir. Je ne me rendis même pas compte qu’elle avait quitté la chambre et qu’elle avait grimpé tout en haut du phare d’où elle sauta. Quand Ryuichi la retrouva, il était trop tard pour la sauver. Et moi, j’avais tout perdu. Cette nuit-là, j’ai décidé de rester au vieux phare et Ryuichi est reparti seul sur les routes. Parfois, il revenait prendre de mes nouvelles et parfois j’acceptais de le suivre bien qu’à chaque fois mes pas me ramenaient ici, près de ma famille._

_Tsuki aimait m’écouter jouer du violon. Voilà pourquoi quand je suis ici, je joue du violon dans le vieux cimetière pour elle mais aussi pour notre fils. C’était presque dans une autre vie et pourtant, cela n’efface pas mes crimes. J’ai été un homme odieux et égoïste qui n’a pas su apprécier ce qu’il avait et qui n’a peut-être pas le droit de trouver le bonheur aujourd’hui… »_

*

 

Le violoniste baissa les yeux et attendit en silence. Sugizo ne se faisait pas beaucoup d’illusion. Maintenant que Heath connaissait la vérité, il y avait bien peu de chance qu’il décide de rester avec lui. À sa grande surprise Heath se pencha lentement vers lui et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce tendre baiser était sans doute la plus belle preuve d’amour qu’il puisse lui donner et Sugizo avait l’impression qu’avec Heath, il pourrait enfin se pardonner le mal qu’il avait fait à sa famille.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Heath lui sourit tendrement avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je t’aime Sugizo.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Je crois n’avoir jamais aimé de cette manière. Jamais ! Quand je t’ai vu dans le vieux cimetière, j’ai immédiatement su que je pourrais t’aimer. Après tout, qui d’autre qu’une âme aussi perdue que la mienne pouvait me trouver dans un lieu comme celui-ci ?  

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s’embrasser langoureusement. Heath déshabilla ensuite son amant qui se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Cette histoire était complètement folle et Heath avait encore du mal à y croire et pourtant… Le corps de Sugizo était si froid, ses canines étaient si pointues et Heath se surprenait à avoir envie de se faire mordre alors que son amant commençait à lui faire l’amour. Heath mourait d’envie de lui poser mille et une questions sur sa nature, sur ce qu’il était, sur les vampires ! Mais ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment et puis il aurait bien assez de temps pour le questionner plus tard.


	14. Chapter 14

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Heath qui était monté au sommet du phare pour admirer le coucher du soleil, la mer mais aussi le ciel. Toutes ces couleurs avaient un quelque chose de romantique et Heath regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter avec Sugizo. Mais son compagnon était une créature de la nuit et ne devait pas encore être éveillé. Heath s’accouda contre le rebord et poussa un nouveau soupir teinté cette fois de tristesse. Il sentit alors deux bras se refermer sur lui et un visage se nicher dans son cou. Heath resta figé de surprise quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c’était Sugizo.  

\- Bonsoir, murmura le musicien.

\- Tu ne crains rien ? S’inquiéta Heath. Le soleil n’est pas encore couché.

\- Ne t’en fais pas ce n’est pas grave. Son rayonnement est léger. Il ne me fera rien. Et puis j’ai mis mes lunettes de soleil et ma crème solaire.

Heath esquissa un léger sourire tout en se disant que son compagnon n’avait pas fini de le surprendre.

\- C’est drôle, je me disais justement que la seule chose qui me manquait c’était toi, murmura Heath.

\- Et maintenant je suis là.

Heath se retourna et les deux amants s’embrassèrent tendrement.

\- En réalité quand je me suis réveillé et que je ne t’ai pas trouvé dans la chambre j’ai eu peur, murmura Sugizo. J’ai eu peur que tu ais préféré prendre la fuite et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

\- Je pensais que ce que nous avions fait hier soir t’avait convaincu que je passerais ma vie avec toi

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de Sugizo lorsqu’il repensa à leur nuit d’amour. Il aimait Heath et voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui seulement ce n’était pas possible. Son amant était humain donc mortel. Si les choses se passaient bien pour lui, Heath pouvait espérer mener une longue vie heureuse, mais il vieillirait et se rapprocherait inexorablement de la mort et alors que ferait-il ? Lui qui était éternel… Son sourire se teinta de tristesse. Heath allait passer sa vie à ses côtés mais Sugizo ne passerait pas la sienne avec lui.

\- Sugizo ? S’inquiéta Heath.

\- Nous passerons toute ta vie ensemble, murmura le musicien avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L’estomac de Heath se noua douloureusement alors que les paroles de son amant prenaient tout son sens dans son esprit. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se quitter, Heath les souda à nouveau et lui donna un violent baiser qui surpris le violoniste.

\- Et la tienne également si tu veux bien de moi, déclara Heath lorsque leur baiser pris fin.

Sugizo l’interrogea du regard comme pour être certain d’avoir bien compris.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n’est pas grave, je ne suis peut-être pas un cadeau, ajouta malicieusement Heath.

\- Mais est-ce que tu arriveras à vivre sans lumière ? Demanda le musicien d’une voix étranglée.

\- Tu es ma lumière.

\- Il n’y aura aucun retour en arrière possible.

\- Alors c’est pire qu’un mariage, répondit Heath en retenant un petit rire.

\- Si je te transforme en vampire, je cesserais d’être l’un de bêta de Ryuichi. Je deviendrais un alpha et tu seras mon premier bêta.

\- Raison de plus pour le faire ! S’exclama Heath alors qu’une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Et j’espère que je serais ton seul bêta.

Sugizo retint un petit rire. Heath était adorable lorsqu’il se montrait jaloux mais était-il seulement conscient de ce qu’il faisait ?

\- Je le ferais, répondit Sugizo après un court silence, mais pas maintenant. Contrairement à moi, tu as le choix et je veux que tu saches dans quoi te t’engages. Je veux que tu sois sûr de ce que tu veux.

\- Moi je sais déjà que c’est toi que je veux, rétorqua Heath en l’embrassant.

Sugizo répondit à son baiser avant de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Il l’aimait tellement et il devait avouer que l’idée de le posséder entièrement lui faisait un peu peur. Et si la transformation ne fonctionnait pas ? Et s’il s’y prenait mal ? Et s’il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur et qu’il s’avérait être un mauvais alpha ? Sugizo repensa alors à tous ces alphas qui avaient mené leurs bêtas à leur perte… à toutes ces traces que Ryuichi et lui avaient dû effacer pour préserver le secret de leur communauté…

Après s’être longuement étreints, Sugizo et Heath s’assirent contre la rambarde, profitant de l’air frais de la nuit et écoutant le bruit des vagues tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts et en unissant parfois leurs lèvres.

\- Dis m’en plus sur toi, murmura finalement Heath. Je veux dire sur ce que tu es.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sugizo qui déposa un baiser contre sa tempe avant de lui dire :

\- Avant que tu ne me poses la question, je préfère te le dire. Je ne suis pas un suceur de sang.

\- Tu ne bois pas de sang ? S’étonna Heath.

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que je pourrais mais que ce n’est pas une obligation.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Boire du sang provoque une certaine euphorie proche de l’ivresse. C’est un peu comme une drogue dont il faut user avec modération.

\- Et tu en as déjà bu ?

\- Oui. Ça faisait parti de ma formation. Ryuichi voulait que je sache ce que ça faisait.

\- Et ?

\- Boire le sang de quelqu’un et le transformer en vampire, ce n’est pas anodin. C’est souvent un acte de compassion, comme lorsque Ryuichi m’a sauvé et donné une seconde vie. Ou un acte d’amour comme lorsque j’ai tenté de transformer mon fils pour le guérir.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas boire du sang sans transformer quelqu’un ?

\- Si bien sûr mais je trouve que ça a un côté érotique qui m’empêche de le faire avec n’importe qui. Et puis les accidents arrivent vite.

\- Les crimes de sang qui étaient mentionnés dans le dossier, c’est en lien avec des vampires ?

\- Je n’ai jamais tué personne, rétorqua Sugizo d’un air sombre.

\- Et Ryuichi ?

\- Il n’a jamais tué d’humain.

\- C’était d’autres vampires ?

\- Il arrive parfois que certains vampires dépassent les bornes et se comportent mal. Ryuichi veille à ce que notre secret en reste un. Il m’est arrivé de l’accompagner à la rencontre d’autres vampires. Souvent des bêtas qui s’étaient retrouvés sans alpha par des circonstances malheureuses ou bien des alphas qui avaient perdu la raison.

\- Et qui est Ryuichi exactement ? Je veux dire en plus d’être ton alpha…

\- C’est le plus ancien d’entre nous, du moins le plus ancien que je connaisse. Il prétend qu’il existante d’autres vampires plus âgés que lui mais je ne les ai jamais rencontré. Généralement, nous nous fondons bien dans le décor et nous ne sommes pas belliqueux.

\- Donc tu n’as pas besoin de sang pour survivre. C’est vrai que tu manges ce que je cuisine.

\- Même si dans l’absolu, je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup manger.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- C’est à cause de la transformation.

\- Raconte-moi comment c’est de se transformer.

\- J’étais malade quand c’est arrivé et mes souvenirs sont flous. Ce que je sais, c’est ce que Ryuichi m’a enseigné.

Heath acquiesça et Sugizo continua :

\- Tu commences par avoir chaud puis très froid, comme si tu avais une forte fièvre. Tu as du mal à respirer et tu as l’impression de suffoquer. Ton cœur bat si vite que tu as l’impression qu’il va bondir hors de ta poitrine. C’est ton corps qui réagit à la morsure mais surtout au sang de vampire qu’on te fait boire. Petit à petit, ton rythme cardiaque ralenti jusqu’à être presque imperceptibles.

Sur ces mots, Sugizo posa la main de Heath contre sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Heath ferma les yeux et tenta de sentir les battements de cœur de son amant. Ces derniers étaient très lents, presque imperceptibles.

\- C’est pour ça que tu n’es jamais essoufflé quand on monte les escaliers pour venir ici ! S’exclama Heath.

\- Ni pour monter les escaliers, ni pour faire l’amour, rétorqua Sugizo en l’embrassant.

\- Bon et après ? Demanda Heath en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Après ta vue se brouille et lorsqu’elle revint tu es incommodé par la lumière du jour mais tu vois parfaitement bien la nuit.

\- Et le soleil ?

\- Il ne me transformera jamais en cendre, si c’est ça ta vraie question, se moqua Sugizo. Par contre je risque de méchante brûlure au deuxième degré si je ne me couvre pas et que je ne mets pas une bonne crème solaire mais même avec ça, mieux vaut éviter de s’exposer inutilement.

\- Et tu ne vieillis pas ?

\- Non. Mon corps est comme figé dans le temps. Je ressemble trait pour trait à l’homme que j’étais avant la morsure.

\- Et les enfants ?

\- La transformation ne marche que sur les adultes. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Ryuichi pense que c’est parce que le corps d’un enfant n’est pas encore mature. Il n’a pas fini d’évoluer et ne peut donc pas être figé dans le temps contrairement à nous qui sommes déjà en train de dépérir.

\- Donc si tu ne me transformes pas, tu vas finir avec un vieux grand-père…

\- Mais je t’aimerais toujours.

\- Et tu viendras me voir dans ma maison de retraite, rétorqua Heath d’un air boudeur. Non merci.

\- Tu préfères me quitter ?

\- Je préfère que tu me transformes.

\- Je le ferais, je te le promets, mais pas tout de suite, murmura Sugizo en déposant un baiser sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Je veux d’abord profiter de toi et je veux être certain que tu ais réellement envie de passer une éternité avec moi.

Heath lui lâcha la main et se redressa. Sugizo ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur le sol, dos contre le muret qui les séparait du vide. Il regardait son amant avec curiosité et amour. Jamais de sa vie d’humain ou de vampire, il n’avait ressenti ça. C’était comme si toute sa vie, il avait attendu cet homme. Comme si tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé, tous ces malheurs n’avaient en fait eu pour seul but qu’ils se rencontrent un soir dans ce vieux cimetière.

Heath se détacha du muret et se plaça en face de son amant. Il se pencha vers lui, cueillit ses lèvres puis ancra son regard dans le sien :

\- Aujourd’hui et pour l’éternité, je veux être avec toi. Désormais, nous ne serons plus jamais des âmes perdues.


End file.
